PROMESA
by VicPin
Summary: Lo que se inicia como un simple ciclo de chantajes entre dos individuos que se odian termina convirtiéndose en el más extraño... O extraordinario amor que uno se pueda imaginar. ::LEMON 90%:: CAPITULO FINAL UP! CAP. 22. COMPLETO!
1. PRÓLOGO

**PROMESA.**

_**Atención: En este fic podría haber varios **__**LEMON **__**entre los personajes principales.**_

_**Los personajes de South Park no son míos, son de Matt Stone y Trey Parker; la trama en sí fue inspirada en varios fics, novelas, etc.,, pero aún así espero que les guste… o no les guste. En fin, eso ya es cosa suya. ¬¬**_

PRÓLOGO.

Un joven camina por la cancha de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña en donde pasa las noches el velador. Cabizbajo y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, el joven medita sobre lo acontecido en los últimos meses.

Aquellos meses han sido los más importantes de su vida; toda una serie de emociones experimentó en aquél lapso de tiempo, desde el terror, el odio y la ira, hasta el más profundo y tierno amor, y sin embargo, todo había terminado para él.

Todo había quedado en el vacío de las evasiones, las pocas palabras que no iban más allá del saludo y despedida…

Se detuvo frente a aquella casa…

Y una oleada de recuerdos llegó de golpe a su mente.


	2. PELEA

**PELEA.**

Kyle, Stan y Kenny estaban en la cafetería de la escuela consumiendo el almuerzo; como grandes amigos que eran, discutían de todo como cualquier chico, desde deportes hasta mujeres. No obstante, aquella paz fue interrumpida por la llegada de un joven corpulento, de cabello castaño y muy malhumorado hasta rayar en la grosería.

¡Ea, Cartman! – exclamó Kenny - ¿Por qué esa cara?

El tipo no se dignó a contestar, lo que hizo suponer a sus compañeros que el origen de su malhumor podría ser una pelea más con Wendy Testaburger, la ex novia de Stan y amiga con derechos de Cartman.

Kyle, quien a pesar de su eterna rivalidad con Cartman siente algo de compasión por el individuo, se atrevió a inquirir con un deje de sorna:

¿Wendy te pateó el culo otra vez, culón?

Cartman miró a Kyle con desprecio; el pelirrojo interpretó la mirada como una afirmación.

Desde que Cartman se hizo novio de Wendy, la estabilidad en el grupo de amigos estaba muy tensa dado el carácter explosivo del joven Cartman, quien se la pasaba o liándose a golpes todos los días con cualquier amigo o compañero de la escuela, específicamente con Kyle o Stan, o mentando la madre a grito tendido con Wendy en los pasillos por cualquier estupidez, dígase el almuerzo o la ideología política.

En esa ocasión, su pelea fue porque Cartman coqueteaba "inocentemente" con Bebe Stevens, la novia de Craig. Aquello puso a Wendy al borde de un ataque de histeria y celos complementado con el arrojamiento de cuadernos, libros, plumas, lápices... Y hasta sillas.

Eso acompañado de los clásicos insultos "hijo de puta", "pervertido", "mal nacido", "imbécil".

¿El resultado de todo ese barullo?

Terminé con ella – respondió Cartman con frialdad -. Ya estoy harto de que me haga escenas de celos frente a todos – . Y, mirando a Stan, añadió: No entiendo como tú, hippie, la pudiste soportar todos estos años. La muy puta es una loca total.

Kyle miró a Stan, esperando ver su reacción.

Stan estaba tan fresco como una lechuga y con mirada seria.

Por lo visto ya no le afectaba lo que hiciera Wendy. Es más, hasta soltó una risita que dejó pasmados a Kyle y a Kenny.

Ya ves – dijo al fin el joven Marsh.

Bueno – agregó Kyle, sonriente -, por lo menos ella no piensa volver contigo, Stan. Eso fue lo que dejó muy en claro la última vez que discutiste con ella…

Stan.

Los cuatro jóvenes se voltearon a ver.

Kyle se mordió el labio, reprochándose a sí mismo por haber hablado tan pronto.

Wendy Testaburger estaba parada a pocos metros de la mesa en donde estaban; sus ojos daban señal de que había llorado durante mucho tiempo.

Wendy – dijo Stan muy sorprendido - ¿Qué…?

¿Podemos hablar? A solas.

Eh… Está bien.

Stan recogió sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos.

Kyle, al observar el poderoso control que Wendy tiene sobre Stan, se sintió sumamente indignado, y más cuando un rato después Stan le comunicara en la tienda de juegos electrónicos del centro comercial que había regresado con Wendy.

¡Carajo, Stan! – estalló el pelirrojo - ¡No puedo creer que no tengas dignidad! Me dijiste que tienes dignidad, que no pensabas regresar con ella aunque te lo pidiera, que habías madurado… ¡Pero no, puta madre! ¡Tú sigues volviendo con ella y te destruyes como un pendejo drogadicto!

¡¿Y QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES QUE HAGA? – gritaba el pelinegro - ¡Amo a Wendy! ¡La amo más de lo que te imaginas al igual que ella a mí! ¡Ella es el amor de mi vida!

¡Si ella te amara como dices, no te hubiera dejado por Cartman ni por ningún otro!

Stan calló de golpe.

Demonios, pensó el joven.

Kyle tenía razón, toda la razón al decirle eso, y sin embargo no lo podía aceptar.

No quería, ni lo hará.

Kyle, por su parte, sabiendo que Stan nunca cambiaría y sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza e indignación por la actitud de su amigo respecto a la relación en pareja, se marchó de la tienda.


	3. UN SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO

**UN SECRETO AL DESCUBIERTO.**

_Querido Diario:_

_No sé si sentirme triste o molesto por todo lo que pasó hoy. _

_Es más, ¡no sé cómo demonios llegué a pensar que Stan iba a madurar por fin en el ámbito sentimental! _

_Tenía esperanzas de que en algún momento Stan pudiera al fin olvidarse de Wendy, de que si ella le pidiera de rodillas que regresaran, que se negara y que tuviera al menos un poco de dignidad en lugar de comportarse como un completo pendejo. _

_La razón de esas esperanzas es porque… Creo que me estoy enamorando de él._

_De hecho, he estado enamorado de él desde hace un par de años, cuando iniciamos juntos la secundaria. No sé qué me sucedió desde ese entonces, pero hay algo en Stan que me hace enloquecer y que me hace desearlo… A tal grado de soñarle en mis brazos, besándome y haciéndome el amor._

_Palabra._

_Sé que es una mariconería lo que he pensado, pero si hay algo que Wendy no puede otorgarle a Stan es seguridad emocional. Y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo aunque tenga que soportar las idioteces de Cartman y Kenny, principalmente de éste último._

_En fin, espero hacer desaparecer esta atracción penosa antes de que algo suceda._

_Y vaya que le ruego a Dios por ello._

_Kyle._

La noche.

La fiel compañera del mal, la mejor amiga de los enamorados y la aliada perfecta de Eric Cartman.

Oh, sí… Esa noche saldría de su habitación a hurtadillas y se encaminaría al hogar de la persona a la que considera su eterna enemiga: Kyle Broflovski.

¿La razón?

Más que una, son varias las razones por las que Cartman va a casa del joven judío; algunas de ellas tienen relación por algunos asuntos pasados y otras tienen relación con el profundo desprecio que tiene hacia los judíos, desprecio que se fue reforzando en odio desde que vio a los 9 años el film "La Pasión de Cristo" de Mel Gibson.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión la visita se debería a una encrucijada o corazonada o como chingados se llame. Una sospechita que hacía unos años llevaba como una interrogante sin respuesta en la enferma mente del "huesofuerte" y que él no estaría dispuesto a dejarla sin respuesta: La identidad sexual de Kyle.

Oh, sí…

Cartman sonrió cuando se paró frente a la ventana que daba a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Si no estuviera equivocado, podría jurar que el chico había actuado dramáticamente en función a sus celos jotos. Y si él lograba probar que la cosa iba en serio… ¡Ah!, ¡qué cosas no haría con esa información!

Escaló el árbol que estaba frente a la ventana; ésta estaba abierta, lo cual fue un alivio para el castaño.

Entró sigilosamente y se puso junto a un Kyle profundamente dormido…

Error: _Soñando_.

¿Qué estará soñando? Vaya uno a saber, pero ahí lo veía: Moverse de un lado para otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cartman quería echarse a reír al observar esa escena.

- ¿Qué carajo estará soñando? – inquirió en voz baja -. De seguro ha de estar soñando con alguna de las putas de la escuela… O con cierto hippie marica. ¡Esto lo tengo que ver!

El corpulento sujeto tomó una cámara que estaba dentro de su mochila y se sentó en una silla para observar el "espectáculo".

Lo que enseguida vio en Kyle lo tomó por sorpresa y como una prueba fehaciente de que sus sospechas no estaban del todo erróneas: Kyle empezó a balbucear y a mover sus caderas con cierta rapidez. Cartman no entendía lo que balbuceaba al principio, pero conforme se acercaba, escuchó claramente lo que decía.

El Nombre.

Stan.

- Stan – balbuceaba el pelirrojo -… Uhmmm… ¡Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Te amo! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy tuyo!..

- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Cartman sonriente mientras acercaba su cámara al rostro del pelirrojo -. ¡Esto está bien bueno!

Y pensar que la razón por la que estaban muy unidos era una simple amistad, cuando en realidad el depravado pelirrojo soñaba con cogerse al hippie por el culo cuan puta.

Oh, sí. Ese video se irá para el YouTube o para el Facebook; de eso no hay duda alguna, a menos que…

Cartman sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

Guardó la cámara, puso su mochila al hombro y salió de la habitación del joven por la ventana.

Al empezar a caminar por las solitarias y oscuras calles del pueblo, el pelicastaño había empezado a fabricar en su mente un plan sumamente ingenioso que requiere de una de sus armas más poderosas hasta ahora usadas a lo largo de su vida: El chantaje.

Sí, ese era su plan.

Chantaje.

Chantajear al pelirrojo le garantizaba toda una serie de beneficios, incluyendo un poder de control sobre él y… El cumplimiento de una vieja apuesta.

No se había olvidado de ella.

Cuando ambos tenían nueve años, habían hecho una apuesta sobre la existencia de los duendes; si Kyle demostraba que esos seres mágicos no existían, él tenía que pagarle ciertos dólares, pero si él, el genial Eric Cartman, demostraba lo contrario, el Judío tenía que hacerle sexo oral.

- Al fin te tengo en donde quería… Maldito Judío.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este el tercer capítulo de mi fic; gracias por los reviews, gente. Esto me da ánimos para seguir. De paso, les invito a que lean mi cuento "Sangre de Oro", el cual subí en esta misma página. La pueden checar en mi perfil. ^_^<strong>

**Abrazos y besitos!**


	4. CHANTAJE

**CHANTAJE.**

La clase de Química había transcurrido sin novedad; estaba aburrido y fastidiado de estar viendo el mismo tema de los aminoácidos una y otra vez como pericos graznando en un perchero solo porque el profesor tenía muy mala memoria y era un necio empedernido.

¡Dios, que acabe ya la clase!, rogaba mentalmente.

De repente, alguien le lanzó un papel en la cabeza, quedando éste atrapado en el recién cortado afro del pelirrojo; mascullando mentadas de madre por adivinar quién lo había hecho, desdobló el papel y empezó a leer lo que se encontraba escrito:

"_Judío: Te invito a una fiesta de té en mi casa después de la salida. Atentamente, el fabuloso Eric Cartman"_.

Kyle bufó.

¿Y ahora qué mosca le picó al culón? Que Kyle recordara, ambos apenas se toleran a causa de su "ami-enemistad". De seguro no era más que una mamada para joderlo como siempre lo ha hecho desde que tenía uso de razón, pensó el muchacho mientras escribía en el papel la siguiente respuesta:

"_Jódete, culón. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ir a tu estúpida fiesta marica de té"_

Y, arrugando el papel, se lo lanzó a Cartman, haciéndole el obsceno gesto del dedo.

El culón hizo caso omiso del gesto, incluso estuvo a punto de estallar de risa cuando leyó la respuesta airada del joven pelirrojo, pero se limitó a sonreírle con picardía.

Lo último sacó de onda al judío. Normalmente Cartman empezaba con sus pendejadas de que "eres un hijo de puta, judío" o "los judíos esto, los judíos lo otro", pero eso de que le sonriera…

Algo anda mal – se dijo en voz baja mientras se volteaba para atender nuevamente la clase.

No obstante, se volvió para mirar de reojo al marrano; éste aún continuaba sonriendo… Y qué macabro es el ver sonreír a tu enemigo de esa manera: inesperada.

Algo realmente anda jodidamente mal, pensó el joven por último.

Por su parte, Cartman enfocaba toda su atención en su víctima; él esperaba la respuesta negativa del pelirrojo a su supuesta fiesta del té, mas no se sintió ofendido por su respuesta sarcástica.

No cuando él tiene un as bajo la manga que haría que el judío esté en su poder y acate lo que él quiera, incluyendo una humillación pública.

Serás mío, judío – decía en voz baja -. Lo pagarás… bien… caro… judío.

* * *

><p>Kyle estaba cambiándose de ropa en su casillero del gimnasio escolar.<p>

Sus amigos y compañeros estaban en la cancha jugando una reta de basquetbol; Kyle quería unirse, mas recibió una llamada de su madre pidiéndole que fuera a la casa y cuidase a Ike, ya que ella y su padre saldrían a comprar los víveres de la quincena.

Ni modos, pensó el joven muy malhumorado. Otro día será.

- ¿Qué hay, judío?

- Hey.

- ¿Por qué no estás jugando con los demás cabrones? ¿Acaso los judíos no se tienen permitido jugar deportes?

Kyle cerró de un portazo su casillero.

Ya tenía suficiente con que no pudiera jugar con sus amigos por mandato de su madre como para que llegara el culón y empezara con las idioteces que son muy características de él.

Si el hijueputa quería pelear, pues que se las aguante, pensaba el muchacho mientras tomaba sus cosas y se disponía a salir por la puerta.

De repente, sintió que le jalaban de su mochila y, como si fuera un objeto ligero, lo aporreaban contra los casilleros.

Kyle, quejándose de mucho dolor, miró con odio a Cartman.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa, cabrón? – exclamó el joven, furioso -. ¡¿Acaso buscas matarme de nuevo, malnacido hijo de puta?

Cartman esbozó una sonrisa que causó perturbación en el joven.

Lo repito otra vez: Algo anda jodidamente mal en este cabrón, pensaba Kyle mientras se esforzaba por levantarse.

Cartman, sin esperar que se incorpore totalmente, tomó a Kyle del cuello de su camisa y lo aprisionó nuevamente contra el casillero y, con frialdad, le dijo:

- Esta es la última vez que me desairas, judío.

- ¿Qué te desairo? – inquirió Kyle burlonamente - ¿A qué te refieres, pendejo? Refréscame la memoria, porque que yo recuerde, no te he desairado.

El castaño soltó una risita.

- Por supuesto que lo haré, pedazo de mierda.

Dicho esto, lo soltó, se dirigió a su casillero, de donde sacó una videocámara.

Kyle lo miró confundido.

¿Qué habrá en esa videocámara?, se preguntaba.

El castaño, notando la confusión de su presa, encendió sonriente la videocámara y se la entregó al delgado oriundo de Jersey...

Y lo que el afro pelirrojo vio en el aparato lo hizo sentirse más confundido aún.

"_Stan… Oh Dios… ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!"_

Ahora sí le chingaron la madre.

Kyle estaba congelado de miedo, asombro y de confusión.

- ¿D-Dónde conseguiste esto? ¿Qui…?

Cartman, sintiéndose triunfante, le respondió:

- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… ¿Acaso olvidas que soy un aficionado a la fotografía y al arte en movimiento? ¿Olvidaste las fotos de los experimentos que hice con mi culo en el rostro de Butters? ¿Cómo crees que lo conseguí?

Los labios de Kyle temblaron de rabia e impotencia, a tal grado de que sólo masculló algunas palabras apenas audibles:

- Malnacido…

Cartman rió.

Pobre judío imbécil, pensó el sujeto con descaro.

- Malnacido tal vez, pero esta vez tienes que admitir que soy más listo que tú, judío.

Kyle no resistió más.

Se abalanzó encima del castaño para golpearle, mas éste, en un movimiento rápido, logró agarrarle del cuello y lo aprisionó una vez más contra el casillero.

- Si yo fuera tú, no me atacarías, pendejo.

- ¡Maldito! – exclamó el joven con la respiración entrecortada- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Para que intentes golpearme de nuevo? No, señor. No sin antes escucharme.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamaba el pelirrojo, ahora falto de aire - ¡Me ahogo!

Cartman lo soltó.

Kyle se sobó alrededor del cuello, impresionado ante la cantidad de fuerza que el hijo de perra le aplicó alrededor de esa parte del cuerpo.

¿De dónde habrá agarrado tanta fuerza el culón para hacer lo que le hizo?

Mientras el joven pensaba en aquella pregunta, Cartman le dijo maliciosamente:

- Apuesto diez dólares a que todos se divertirían con esto.

- ¡No te atreverás!

Cartman guardó la cámara en su mochila y, mirando con una mezcla de lástima socarrona y desprecio, replicó:

- Por supuesto que me atrevería, Kyle. Es más, pienso subirlo por el Facebook llegando a casa. A Stan le agradaría saber cómo te mueres por él. Tal vez incluso te haría el favor de que deje a la puta barata de Wendy y tenerlo para ti solito.

El pelirrojo sintió nuevamente las ganas de madrearlo, pero tuvo que contenerse.

Tenía un compromiso en ese momento con su familia y no iba a permitir que un perro tan cabrón como Cartman le retrasara.

Resignado, empezó a negociar:

- ¿Cuánto quieres por el video?

El tipo rió con cinismo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué cuánto quieres por ese puto video, culón?

Cartman hizo el ademán de pensar.

Kyle, a muy exasperado y con prisa, exclamó molesto:

- ¡Maldición, cabrón, no tengo tu tiempo! Me esperan en casa.

Cartman sonrió.

Lo había pensado.

Y muy bien.

Kyle, mientras tanto, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Que se chingue el muy perro, pensó el joven. Sea cual sea el pago, no lo haría ni aunque le pusiera un cuchillo…

- Espera, Kyle – dijo de pronto.

El joven se detuvo.

Cartman prosiguió mientras se acercaba lentamente al judío:

- Hagamos un trato, Kyle.

- ¿Un trato? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni en tus sueños!

Kyle dio un paso adelante, sólo para sentir nuevamente el jalón por parte de Cartman, quien le dijo en tono serio:

- Si no quieres que suba el video al Facebook, tendrás que venir mañana a mi casa después de clase.

- ¡¿A tu casa? – protestó el pecoso.

- Sip. A mi casa.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que asista a tu fiesta marica de té?

Cartman guardó silencio por un momento.

Kyle suspiró con resignación.

La respuesta era bastante obvia.

- Vale – dijo el pelirrojo, ya con mucha prisa -. Asistiré a tu jodida fiesta de té. ¿Satisfecho con la respuesta?

El castaño sonrió.

El pecoso tomó aquella sonrisa como una respuesta.

- Bien – dijo el muchacho, sintiéndose por fin aliviado de poder irse en paz -. Espero que con esto quede zanjado el asunto, culón.

- Ten por seguro que sí, rata judía.

Kyle le hizo el gesto del dedo del medio mientras salía del baño de hombres, dejando solo a un Cartman sonriente…

Y con un pensamiento de lo más retorcido y macabro que uno no se podría imaginar.

- Eres mío… Kyle Broflovski.


	5. PRIMER ABUSO

_**ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO ES SOBRE VIOLACIÓN. SE SUPLICA NO DEJAR QE SEA LEÍDA POR MENORES DE EDAD. **_

_**POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER ABUSO<strong>

Kyle lloraba inconsolablemente en el lecho.

Se sentía sucio, ultrajado, herido.

Se agarraba todo el cuerpo, intentando quitarse la suciedad que había dejado Cartman luego de…

Aquello.

:: _Flashback _::

_Kyle llegó a casa de Cartman a la hora convenida, quien le recibió sonriente y con los ojos risueños. El chico del afro pelirrojo se quedó pasmado ante esa sonrisa fuera de lo normal. _

_Incluso sintió que su corazón se oprimía… De nuevo._

_El muchacho se sentó en el sofá de la sala; había recibido instrucciones precisas por parte del castaño de aguardar allá hasta el momento en que todo esté listo. _

_Algo no anda bien, pensaba el joven mientras observaba las fotos de la familia._

_Cuando se encaminaba a la casa del huesín fortachón, había sentido una opresión en el corazón; era como si éste le dijera que se detenga, diera la vuelta y se fuera derechito a casita con su mamá. _

_Y ahora que estaba dentro de la casa, su corazón había empezado a oprimirse otra vez._

_Sólo había un motivo por el cual el corazón del joven actuara de ese modo: cuando se cierne el peligro de manera muy cercana._

_Kyle se levantó intempestivamente._

_- ¡Carajo! – exclamó en voz baja - ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta desde el principio?_

_Tenía que salir de ahí y rápido. Cartman definitivamente planeaba algo torcido que podría poner en peligro su misma integridad. De haber sido realmente una simple invitación a una fiesta de té como la nena consentida que siempre ha sido desde que se conocieron, pudo haber tolerado esa humillación privada._

_Pero aquello era distinto; y sea lo que fuera, no le iba a dar el gusto._

_El pelirrojo cogió entonces sus cosas y se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia la puerta…_

_Sólo para encontrarse con que ésta estaba cerrada con llave._

_- ¡Mierda! – exclamó el joven con desesperación._

_Entonces corrió hacia la cocina, en donde había una salida al patio; podría saltar la barda y correr como alma que lleva el diablo a su hogar. _

_Ya después se encargaría de estropear al gordo maricón al día siguiente por cual sea que haya planeado su asquerosa mente de maníaco neo-nazi._

_Cerrada._

_Ahora sí que se jodió el asunto, pensó el pelirrojo._

_- ¿A dónde vas, Kahl? – inquirió una voz._

_Kyle sintió su corazón muy acelerado._

_Se volvió para ver cara a cara a su rival; el tipo lo miraba con una sonrisa de lo más macabra que uno pudiera imaginarse. No obstante, el pelirrojo observó que el tipo estaba muy bien arreglado, como si se tratara de una celebración._

_- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes perro? – inquirió Kyle lleno de furia - ¿Es acaso uno de tus disparatados planes en los que estoy involucrado por la fuerza? _

_Cartman rió._

_- Digamos que… Sí. Sí, es uno de mis planes en los que tú, rata judía, estás meramente involucrado. Creo que ha llegado el momento de zanjar de una vez por todas las cuentas pendientes que tenemos entre nosotros._

_- ¡En tus sueños, gordo cabrón! – exclamó el joven al borde de la ira - ¡No hay ningún asunto pendiente entre nosotros, así que déjame salir de aquí!_

_El castaño negó ligeramente con la cabeza._

_- Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Mi amigo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que podría mostrar el video si te negabas a hacer lo que te pidiera?_

_- ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos, malnacido!_

_El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de ir a encima del culo gordo, mas el tipo sacó un arma filosa de las mangas de su camisa y la mostró frente a un asombrado Kyle, embriagado de venganza, de sentirse al fin triunfante de tener bajo su merced a aquél crío que tanto había combatido desde que tenían uso de razón._

_Sonreía._

_Sonreía de manera enferma, delirante._

_El chico de afro rojo se hizo para atrás… Y el miedo hizo acto de presencia en su alma._

_Nunca antes había visto a Cartman en ese estado de embriaguez absoluta._

_Iba a matarlo, de eso estaba seguro._

_- Cartman – decía el joven con voz entrecortada -… Amigo… Hablemos. ¿Q-Quieres zanjar todos nuestros asuntos… a-aquí y a-ahora? P-pues va…_

_El joven calló de golpe cuando vio que Cartman se le acercaba con cuchillo en mano._

_- Cartman…_

_El castaño se detuvo a escasos metros de su víctima._

_Podía percibir el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación en el pelirrojo. Podía sentir cada fibra de su aura atrapada en medio del caos._

_Con voz burlona, inquirió:_

_- ¿Qué pasa, rata judía? _

_El joven no contestó._

_- Te comieron la lengua los ratones, ¿eh, Kahl?_

_El muchacho tragó saliva._

_- Cartman… Eric… Por favor… N-no me hagas daño. Podemos hablar._

_- Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Jersey. Hablemos – contestó el sujeto mientras recorría la punta del cuchillo por el cuerpo del joven._

_- Cartman…_

_- Shhh… No tengas miedo -. Y acercando sus labios al oído del muchacho, añadió: - Será sólo por… ¿Qué será? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres horas? Es todo – y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja -… Lo que quiero de ti por ahora, mi esclavo._

_Kyle abrió más los ojos de asombro._

_¡¿Su esclavo?_

_Cartman se retiró un poco y, mientras sostenía con una mano el cuchillo, con la otra empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y los pantalones._

_Kyle todavía no cabía de su asombro._

_¿Su esclavo? ¿El obeso quería que él, Kyle Broflovski, fuera su esclavo?_

_Aquello tenía que ser una broma…_

_O más bien, era una imposición._

_Era el pago por recuperar el maldito video._

_Mientras tanto, Cartman dejó caer los pantalones y su ropa interior, lo que puso al descubierto un miembro recién rasurado, de buen grosor y de buen tamaño en plena erección._

_Kyle se sonrojó._

_Ahora todo tenía sentido._

_Cartman quería que él le cumpliera aquél contrato que había firmado hace nueve años, aquél en donde estipulaba que tenía que hacerle el sexo oral como pago por haber perdido la apuesta respecto a la existencia de los jodidos duendes._

_¡Ay, cuán arrepentido estaba de haber hecho esa apuesta!_

_Maldita estupidez, pensó el joven con asco. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió haber firmado esa mamada sin sentido alguno?_

_- Chúpamela – ordenó Cartman._

_- Cartman… Esto no tiene ningún sentido. No voy a hacer eso._

_El corpulento hombre tomó a Kyle del cuello de su camiseta y, con el cuchillo cerca de la yugular, repitió:_

_- Chúpamela._

_Kyle no tuvo otra opción._

_Tenía que hacerlo por las buenas si no quería que le fuera peor._

_Se arrodilló, estando frente a frente con los genitales de Cartman, quien estaba impaciente por sentir los labios del judío humedecer su miembro._

_Y lo metió._

_Abrió su boca y se metió la verga en erección._

_Empezó a succionarla despacio, sintiendo cómo el pene del castaño empezaba a ser más gruesa y cómo la punta empezaba a salir._

_Cartman empezó a gemir de placer._

_Al fin estaba haciendo en realidad su fantasía más oscura. Al fin logró que aquella sucia puta judía le diera el placer a su muy necesitado miembro tras nueve años de espera._

_- Oh, Dios… Kahl… Mmmm… Kahl… __¡Vaya que lo haces bien, Kahl!_

_Kyle seguía con la penosa tarea._

_Rogaba a Dios que aquello terminara pronto para poder irse a casa a lavarse la boca para quitarse el sabor a miembro masculino._

_Cartman empezó a mover sus caderas con desesperación._

_- ¡Oh, Kahl! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios, qué rico!_

_- ¡Cartman! – dijo el joven entre dientes._

_El tipo empezó a agitar sus caderas más rápido, mas Kyle sacó el miembro de la boca y tosió._

_- ¡Carajo, culón! – exclamó el joven furioso - ¡¿Qué chingados te pasa? ¡Casi me ahogo con tu verga asquerosa!_

_- Y eso es sólo el comienzo… Kahl. _

_El pelirrojo se asombró._

_Algo le decía que Cartman no bromeaba, no cuando usó ese tono macabro._

_Cartman apuntó el cuchillo en su cuello y le dijo:_

_- Desnúdate._

_Kyle obedeció mientras que el castaño hacía lo propio._

_Cuando al fin se vieron ambos desnudos, Cartman se excitó aún más._

_Tenía qué admitir que Broflovski no cantaba mal las rancheras con el cuerpo que tenía: Delgado, de piel porcelana, con casi una forma femenina._

_Y en ese momento supo que tenía que tener aquél cuerpo para él._

_Que Stanley Marsh se joda algún día se vuelve marica y pone sus ojos en Kyle. El tipo se lo perdió y se lo perderá, porque resolvió en ese momento que no compartiría aquél cuerpo con nadie; lo haría estremecer, lo haría suplicar, lo haría sufrir…_

_Incluso dejaría su marca en él para que indique que era suyo._

_Que era de Eric Cartman._

_Para asombro de su víctima, Cartman lo tomó por la espalda y estampó con violencia sus labios contra los del joven; Kyle sintió como su rostro enrojecía mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de Cartman._

_Acto seguido, lo empujó de espaldas contra la mesa y, con cuchillo en mano, le indicó que se recostara encima del mueble con las piernas abiertas._

_- ¡Ni madres! – exclamó el joven, quien adivinada lo que planeaba hacer aquél depravado - ¡Tendrás que matarme para obtener mi culo, maldito!_

_- ¿Eso crees?_

_Y fue cuando entonces que con el cuchillo le rasgó el brazo; Kyle, en un acto de defensa, intentó forcejear con él para arrebatarle el arma, pero el corpulento hombre soltó el cuchillo y le propinó una golpiza que hizo que las comisuras de sus labios sangraran._

_- ¡HARÁS LO QUE YO DIGA, PINCHE JUDÍO DE MIERDA! – gritó Cartman mientras lo tomaba del cuello - ¡JURO QUE MATARÉ A TODA TU MISERABLE FAMILIA SI NO ACCEDES A DARME PLACER, MARICA! ¡AHORA ÁBRETE DE PIERNAS!_

_Kyle no tuvo más remedio que obedecer._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos y lleno de miedo ante el Eric Cartman que acababa de emerger de las sombras del mismo individuo neo-nazi._

_Y sin consideración a sus lágrimas, éste lo penetró._

_Dolor._

_Eso era lo que sentía Kyle al momento de recibir el indeseable miembro en su recto._

_Iba a gritar desgarrado, más Cartman tomó el cinturón y lo obligó a que lo mordiera para que soportara mejor el dolor._

_El castaño lo penetraba con locura._

_Con lujuria._

_Cada embestida era un gusto, un placer inmenso en el cuerpo del tipo corpulento._

_Ya después le haría firmar un contrato que le uniera exclusivamente a él y sólo a él._

_Kyle, por su parte, sentía que cada embestida era una tortura dolorosa._

_¡Qué bajo había caído!_

_- ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Kahl? Porque yo sí… Y mucho._

_Dicho esto, se inclinó hacia el rostro de su víctima y sonrió malévolamente._

_- Creo que tú y yo vamos a hacer buenos compañeros de cama, judío. Tu hoyo es muy aceptable... Y de buen deleite._

_Kyle solo podía llorar._

_Dios que esto termine, que termine pronto, pensaba la víctima._

_Y justo en ese momento, oyó a Cartman gemir agudamente al mismo tiempo que sentía que un líquido caliente recorría su cavidad._

_Tras la violación, Cartman se apartó de su víctima y la observó ignominiosamente._

_Kyle estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas; había sido golpeado y violado por quien consideraba su "amigo", su rival._

_- Vete a mi recámara. Y me esperas ahí… Esclavo._

:: _Fin del flashback_ ::

Y ahí estaba él.

Desnudo.

Tendido en el lecho de Cartman.

Con la cavidad llena de la semilla del culón, con los labios amoratados y el brazo sangrando por el rasguño del afilado cuchillo.

¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!, pensaba Kyle con toda la impotencia marcada en sus lágrimas.

No podía creer que haya caído en su trampa. No podía creerlo. ¿Tan pendejo era él como para haber caído de redondito a sus pies?

De repente, la puerta se abrió.

Y ahí estaba su abusador, con una bandeja entre las manos, sonriente.

Kyle, con el miedo impreso en su alma, se acurrucó en el rincón de la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen por este pésimo lemon. T.T Me cuesta trabajo escribirlo. Apenas se me ocurrió en lo que trabajaba en mi tesis.<strong>

**Espero no haberles decepcionado.**

**Pronto subiré el otro capítulo.**

**Besos!**


	6. CURACIÓN Y AMENAZA

**CURACIÓN Y AMENAZA.**

El castaño asentó la bandeja en la punta de la cama y, en tono autoritario, le dijo al asustado pelirrojo:

- Extiéndete boca arriba, esclavo.

El aludido obedeció.

Cartman sonrió al ver que el muchacho había accedido a su demanda finalmente.

Se volvió hacia la bandeja y la destapó: En ella había alcohol, algodón, dos recipientes con agua destilada y con agua oxigenada, jabón y unas vendas.

- No te muevas – ordenó fríamente con tranquilidad.

Kyle tembló.

¿Abusará de él nuevamente?

De pensar que sí, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos…

- Voy a curarte.

Y fue cuando entonces que el joven aludido se volvió, sorprendido.

¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo luego del daño que le hizo irreversiblemente?

En esos momentos sentía las ganas de golpearlo… Pero no.

No lo hará.

Y se desconoció a sí mismo.

En situaciones normales se habría abalanzado encima sin importar que perdiera la vida; lo habría injuriado e incluso lo habría humillado en público, pero no era así.

El miedo se apoderó de su alma en el momento en que debería reunir fuerzas y defenderse; su instinto de supervivencia imperó por encima de su raciocinio, algo que no suele ocurrir en sus pugnas con Cartman.

Mientras meditaba sobre su pérdida de raciocinio, Cartman se puso manos a la obra.

Con cuidado observó el rasguño del brazo; afortunadamente la herida no era muy profunda, por lo que sonrió y empezó a lavar la herida.

Kyle hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como el castaño pasaba con delicadeza el jabón en la herida; sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que el tipo era muy cuidadoso y muy… ¿gentil?

Movió la cabeza.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Aquél Eric Cartman que le curaba las heridas no era el Eric Cartman de hacía una hora. El de antes era un hombre sediento de venganza, lujuria e ignominia, dispuesto a clavar el cuchillo en su corazón si quisiera, pero éste… Éste era un hombre devoto, de buen tacto y cariñoso.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, se preguntaba Kyle mientras veía cómo Cartman le vendaba el brazo.

- Ahora ponte boca abajo, esclavo – ordenó el hueso fuerte mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla.

Sin ánimos para protestar, el pelirrojo obedeció cuan esclavo a su señor.

Una vez en esa posición, Cartman empezó a examinar la cavidad rectal del chico; todavía había rastros de su semen y sangre en aquél orificio, por lo que remojó una toalla pequeña de papel con el agua oxigenada y empezó a limpiarlo.

No quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto por los demás.

No hasta haber poseído por completo al judío desde el alma hasta su corazón…

- ¡Argh! – gimió Kyle de dolor mientras empezaban a brotar más lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Tranquilo, judío. Terminaré pronto.

- ¡Dios!

Cartman siguió hasta que vio que ya no había riesgo de alguna infección. No obstante, para evitarlo, se levantó del lecho, se dirigió a una cómoda y abrió el cajón. De ahí sacó una pomada especial para esa clase de rozaduras, de la cual aplicó una generosa cantidad en el área cercana a recto y en el mismo.

Fue una suerte haber pensado en ello el día anterior mientras pasaba por el centro comercial.

Mientras, Kyle se limpiaba las lágrimas, tratando de soportar el dolor terrible que le producía esa área del trasero; sin embargo, el dolor empezó a desaparecer a medida que Cartman masajeaba con más suavidad su área.

Era una sensación nueva.

Intensa.

Una sensación que Kyle inútilmente reprimió para evitar dar motivo a Cartman para que abuse de él nuevamente.

El mismo Cartman se dio cuenta de ello a medida de que Kyle empezaba a responderle con un ligero movimiento de caderas.

Y simplemente siguió.

Kyle sentía que esa sensación aumentaba cada vez más… Y todo esto fue por contribución del castaño, quien empezó a pasar su lengua por la espalda baja, saboreándolo como un dulce de mantequilla.

Cartman no pudo evitar hacer ese gesto. La piel del muchacho era en verdad una delicia para él. Era un delirio saborearla descaradamente, a tal grado de admitir que no había competencia para ello.

Ni siquiera la piel de Wendy era tan tersa, tan suave y de buen sabor como el que tenía a sus pies.

No, en definitiva Wendy se quedaba pendeja junto al muchacho.

- Para aquellos que piensen lo contrario, que se jodan, pensó Cartman mientras estimulaba a un Kyle sumiso y jadeante de placer.

- ¡Dios! – rugió Kyle.

- Veo que lo disfrutas, judío.

- ¡Cállate, malnacido! ¡Argh!

Y explotó.

La semilla del joven se regó en la cama como si fuera un vaso de leche. Cartman tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca.

Buena textura

Buen sabor.

_Y es mío,_ susurró el castaño mientras volteaba al muchacho para que lo mirara. Éste estaba jadeante y sonrojado.

Incrédulo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Ahora escúchame bien, judío pendejo – dijo Cartman con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Esto nadie lo debe de saber, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nadie! Tú ten la boca cerrada y yo no te haré más daño.

- Bastardo hijo de puta.

- ¡Hey! Recuerda que estás en mi casa, tarado. Y que aún tengo el video.

- Entonces entrégamelo, marica, y no diré nada.

Cartman se acercó a Kyle y le apretó el cuello con una mano.

Kyle sintió que el miedo nuevamente se apoderaba de él mientras que el castaño proseguía diciendo:

- No vuelvas a desafiarme, pequeña rata judía.

La mano empezó a apretar.

Kyle intentaba en vano desbaratarse de él.

¡Dios! ¿De dónde diantres sacaba fuerza ese sujeto para hacerme esto?, pensó el joven.

El castaño, al notar la lucha del joven, sonrió.

- Ahora… Esto es lo que haremos: Yo no le mostraré el video a nadie, ni siquiera a Stan o a tu familia… Si tú te conviertes en mi esclavo… Y me das todo el placer que quiero de ti.

Kyle seguía luchando.

El castaño simplemente prosiguió:

- Si veo que todo va según lo planeado durante un año, entonces te devolveré el video. De lo contrario… No sólo mostraré el video… Si no que también te podré… desaparecer.

El pelirrojo abrió más los ojos.

Cartman lo soltó, haciendo que el chico tosiera y respirara agitadamente con las lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Cartman? – inquiría el muchacho mientras volteaba su miraba hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que el gordinflón.

- ¿Por qué?

Y soltó una carcajada.

- Tengo mis razones, Kahl… Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Ahora, dime, ¿aceptas ser mi esclavo por un año…? ¿O…?

Cartman hizo el ademán de acercarse, mas Kyle se echó para atrás y, tratando de evitar que el hombretón abuse nuevamente de él, le respondió con un susurro:

- Lo haré.

El castaño se detuvo.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el castaño, haciendo el ademán de que no oyó lo que dijo.

- L-lo haré, Cartman. Seré tu esclavo.

Cartman sonrió.

- Bien – dijo el pelirrojo -. Ahora vete a darte una ducha en el baño. Ya sabes dónde es, ¿cierto?

- S-Sí.

Cartman paró la oreja.

El pelirrojo suspiró y añadió:

- Amo.

- ¡Bien, Kyle! – exclamó Cartman alegremente - ¡Bien! Ahora… Puedes retirarte a… descansar de nuestra actividad. Mientras te duchas, yo te llevaré la ropa que dejaste en la cocina.

- Sí, amo.

Dicho esto, se retiró al baño para tomarse una ducha.

Cartman, por su parte, bajó a la cocina a recoger la ropa de su nueva mascota.

Estaba feliz, jodidamente feliz por lo que acababa de conseguir.


	7. CULPA

**CULPA.**

_Diario:_

_¿Me siento feliz por lo que he hecho el día de hoy? Me gustaría decir que sí, que sí lo estoy. Que al fin pude lograr que esa pestilente rata judía se doblegara a mi voluntad y me cumpliera la apuesta que teníamos hace nueve años y que nunca cumplió. _

_Que al fin se cumpliera mi fantasía sexual de tenerlo bajo mi merced y hacer que suplique con ser el "elegido" para saciar mis más bajos instintos que yacían dormidos en mi subconsciente._

_Debería de estarlo dada mi naturaleza._

_Pero no fue así._

_No hoy… Ni tal vez nunca._

_Lo que hice hoy no tuvo perdón de nada, ni siquiera de Dios._

_Podría decir que me vale el culo de Britney Spears el haber violado a Kyle en la cocina, todo mal herido y madreado, pero no es así._

_Sólo a ti, después de la Rana Clyde, podría decir lo que realmente siento en mi interior: Vergüenza._

_Sí. Así es. Me avergüenzo de lo que hice; me avergüenzo de haber tomado por la fuerza lo que debería haber tomado por la astucia._

_Perdí el control, lo acepto. Pero más que perder el control de mí mismo, me dejé guiar por mis bajos instintos. Y la jodida culpa, en esta ocasión, no solamente fue la del judío._

_No._

_Fue mía también por no olvidar aquella estúpida apuesta, que al fin y al cabo fue una reverenda pendejada dada la edad… Y tal vez la rápida madurez mental de ambos._

_La culpa del judío se justifica en su bello cuerpo, en su bella piel… En esa piel tan tersa, pura, sin mancha, sin ser tocada por cremas antiarrugas usadas por las mujeres o por maquillaje. ¡Dios, eso me volvió loco!_

_El saborearlo, el oler el bello perfume de su alma inocente… Me hace sentir el anhelo de hacerlo mío, de convertirlo en mi compañero de la cama, mi confidente, mi amigo, y no sé…_

_Tal vez incluso en mi amante._

_No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero comparar su bella piel con la de Wendy sería una grave falta de respeto y una grosería para la belleza encarnada en un cuerpo masculino de casi forma femenina; ¡oh, vamos!, ¿a quién engaño si me atreviera a hacer semejante barrabasada? La piel de Wendy parece la piel de un pescado a lado de la piel del judío; es más, la piel de Wendy no sabe ni la mitad de deliciosa que la de Kyle._

_Wendy echó a perder su piel justo antes de llegar a la edad madura de los 15 años al estar de puta barata con toda la escuela y, ¿quién no lo niega?, usando a Stan como su trampolín para agarrar al próximo pendejo que le meta la verga por el culo para tenerla satisfecha._

_Kyle, en cambio, nunca ha sido tocado por nada ni por nadie._

_La suavidad de su piel (¡Dios, qué delirio!) es el resultado de la famosa dieta judía, en donde no se consume carne de cerdo ni comidas grasosas, pero sí frutas y verduras. _

_Y eso que es diabético el cabrón… _

_Pero eso no importa ahora._

_Lo que hice ya está hecho. El daño es irreversible y traumático para Kyle… Pero también lo es para mí por haberlo hecho._

_Por eso lloré._

_Lloré silenciosamente al poner todo en la bandeja para curarle; lloré de impotencia al ver cómo el monstruo que yacía dormido en mi ser había emergido para saciar su sed de sangre._

_¡Tenía las ganas de ir al cuarto y de suplicar su perdón de rodillas por todo lo que he hecho con lágrimas al rojo vivo!_

_¡Pero no pude, carajo, no pude! ¡Maldito y vil orgullo de hijo de puta que me impide sacar mi poca humildad y calidad humana! Tenía que seguir con el juego, tenía que hacerlo mi esclavo para salvaguardar esa pinche reputación que me había labrado con el paso de los años… O de lo contrario todos sabrán que yo, Eric Cartman, ya no es el mismo vil hijo de puta, cretino, racista y neo-nazi de antes, y sí, ahí todo el mundo empezaría a joderme de a lo lindo._

_Porque antes de ser toda esa negatividad, soy hombre…_

_Y antes de ser hombre…_

_Soy HUMANO …_

Y dejando la pluma a un lado, Cartman lloró.


	8. CONFESIÓN ACCIDENTADA

**UNA CONFESIÓN ACCIDENTADA.**

Kyle estaba sentado en la parte alta de las gradas de la solitaria cancha de basketball; en sus manos traía un extraño paquete que le habían dejado a las puertas de su casa con una nota que decía: "Para el esclavo. Espero que te aprendas los pasos".

¿Qué se aprenda los pasos? ¿De qué pasos está hablando el muy hijo de puta?

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había dentro del paquete: Un set de tres discos de música árabe e hindú y dos dvd's de "Aprenda usted mismo" de danzas árabes.

El culón ahora sí que se está pasando en serio, pensó Kyle. Si lo que el tipo quería era que se la bailara, pues que se joda.

Ya había la iniciativa en sus manos: Desde hacía tres días que había aceptado ser el esclavo de Cartman luego de ser golpeado y violado. Había hecho todo lo que éste le pedía, desde hacer la tarea de química, fregarle el excusado… Y calmar sus apetitos carnales al final de la jornada del día.

Kyle se llevó la mano al estómago al acordarse de ese último detalle.

Dos días seguidos, dos veces al día: Tragarse o dejar que se le escurra el semen del tipo en su rostro hacía que perdiera el apetito por completo.

Pero ya no más Kyle el Esclavo.

Tres días ya son más que suficientes para tolerar tanta vejación y humillación. Tenía que recuperar ese video y destruirlo antes de que ese espiral de abusos se volvieran una costumbre para él y un vicio para Cartman.

Pero para poder hacerlo, tendría que seguirle el juego.

No había otro modo de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Stan llevaba un tiempo observando a Bebe desde el área de las verduras del supermercado; aprovechaba todas las distracciones de Wendy y las diligencias a las que le enviaba su madre para poder pasar su tiempo contemplando la bella flor en la que se había convertido la rubia.<p>

¡Dios, sí que es hermosa!, pensaba mientras la observaba discretamente.

Si tan sólo Kyle estuviera junto a él; de seguro su mejor amigo le ayudaría a conquistarla escribiéndole poemas y cartas de amor como un Cyrano de Bergerac…

_Kyle…, _susurró el pelinegro muy pensativo.

Algo estaba pasándole a Kyle, no había duda alguna.

El alegre e inteligente pelirrojo judío había evolucionado en la última semana; su alegría había desaparecido poco a poco conforme la semana avanzaba. Si bien ambos compartían el almuerzo y hablaban de todo, el joven se volvía taciturno y tímido cuando se acercaba la hora de la salida. Incluso le rehuía cuando se le acercaba a preguntarle si no quería ir con él y con Wendy a comer en algún lado o para invitarle a jugar videojuegos en su casa.

Incluso Kenny había dado reparo de aquél cambio hace unas horas, cuando justamente fue a la escuela luego de haber muerto dos días antes…

- Hola, Stan – dijo una voz femenina.

Stan sacudió su cabeza en señal de haber salido de un profundo pensamiento y se volvió hacia la chica que le había dirigido la palabra.

Era Bebe.

- ¡Oh! Ho-hola, Bebe – le devolvió el saludo muy nervioso - ¿Co-cómo has estado? Ahmm… Te ves… Bella.

Bebe observó al joven pelinegro muy extrañada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Stan? – inquirió la joven muy preocupada.

- S-sí, Bebe. Es sólo que… ¡Wow! Me siento… Impactado.

- ¿Impactado? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… Siendo honesto… Ehmmm…

- ¿Sí? – inquirió la joven arqueando una ceja.

Stan rogó en ese momento que no vomitara como normalmente le sucedía cuando estaba cerca de Wendy o de otra chica que le gustase.

Pero, extraordinariamente, nada de eso pasó con Bebe.

Increíble… Pero cierto: No vomitó la cara de Bebe.

Stan sonrió y, armándose de valor, le respondió:

- Me siento impactado por tu belleza de ángel.

Y se tapó la boca al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

¡CARAJO!, pensó el chico reprochándose a sí mismo.

No debió haberlo dicho. Definitivamente no debió haberlo hecho.

Stan abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de la rubia; ésta se quedó roja como un tomate, con los ojos muy abiertos como dos platos hondos y con la mueca de un "¡¿wtf?".

- ¡Dios mío, perdóname, Bebe! – exclamó el joven, muy apenado – No era mi intención…

- Gracias, Stan.

Stan se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué?

Bebe sonrió.

- Fue muy tierno de tu parte decirme eso. Gracias.

Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, hizo el ademán de despedirse y se fue. Stan, por su parte, estuvo al punto del desmayo.

¡Bebe le dio un beso en la mejilla! ¡Aquello podría ser que signifique algo..!

O nada.

- ¡Tengo que contárselo a Kyle! – exclamó el joven muy feliz de haber dado una confesión accidentada a la chica…

_Su _chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, de nuevo diré: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, CHICOS!<strong>

**Me está dando un poco de trabajo pensar hacia dónde dirigir esta historia; alguien (no menciono nombres; no quiero tener pleitos con nadie) comentó hace unos minuticos que no veía el como Kyle se iba a enamorar de su violador ni veía el como Cartman enmendase esa situación.**

**Y estoy de acuerdo con esa persona porque... Ni yo misma sé a dónde llegará esa historia.**

**Sí, yo soy de ese tipo de escritores que dejan que el río fluya y que las ideas surjan en el momento menos idóneo, tal como me sucedió ahora con este capítulo tan chusco sobre Stan y Bebe (pienso que la rubia sería buena opción para Stan).**

**En fin, gracias por sus ánimos!**


	9. LA DANZA DEL ESCLAVO

**ATENCIÓN: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABLA SOBRE MASTURBACIÓN. FAVOR DE NO MOSTRAR A MENORES DE EDAD. GRACIAS ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>LA DANZA DEL ESCLAVO.<strong>

Dulce sacrificio.

Esas eran las palabras que llegaron a la mente de Cartman mientras observaba la ropa que había seleccionado para Kyle.

Cartman no se ha cansado de admitirlo: Kyle tenía un cuerpo muy bello, casi femenino si se permitiera agregar por el cuidado, el sabor, la textura, el color y la belleza de su piel. No estaría de más preguntarse de quién lo habrá heredado, porque de su padre o de su madre era seguro que no.

El castaño empezó a reflexionar.

No, Sheila Broflovski tenía una piel parecida a la de su madre: suave pero no tan tersa y tierna. Y Gerald… No, el tipo no era de esa calidad de piel.

Podría ser que Kyle haya heredado ese detalle genético de sus abuelos; tal vez lo haya heredado de su abuela materna, de quien había escuchado que fue en su juventud una de las mujeres más bellas del pueblo.

Que le metan una patada por el culo si aquello era posible.

Volvió a ver el conjunto de ropa que estaba tendida en su cama: Un traje de odalisca árabe color verde como los bellos ojos de su esclavo judío. Junto al traje había una manta transparente del mismo color que le serviría para efectuar mejor su danza y darle más… Credibilidad a la actividad.

Sonrió.

Con sólo imaginarse aquél bello traje en el cuerpo del muchacho lo hacían arder de un deseo sumamente salvaje; de un deseo por saborear la piel tersa y blanca… De un deseo por saborear de nuevo la estrechez de su cavidad y marcarle con su esencia.

De un poderoso deseo por aspirar ese hermoso y delirante perfume de su piel sin recurrir a la fuerza.

Dios, qué depravado se estaba volviendo… Pero no dejaría pasar esa fabulosa oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Y más cuando su madre, Liane, se había ido a jugar póker con la señora Stotch, la señora Broflovski y la señora Marsh en casa de ésta última.

El juego le tomaría toda la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche, así que tenía qué aprovecharlo al máximo.

Tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

Cartman cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y bajó corriendo para abrir la puerta.

Era él.

- Pasa, esclavo, pasa. Te estaba esperando.

Kyle, suspirando, entró al lugar.

Cartman le hizo el ademán de que lo siguiera hacia su cuarto, en donde lo dejaría a solas para darle tiempo de que se alistara para el baile. El pelirrojo lo siguió con un "sí, amo", con aparente obediencia.

Al entrar a la habitación, Cartman, sonriente, le dijo:

- Te espero en el cuarto de mi madre.

Y tomándolo bruscamente de un brazo, empezó a apretarle con fuerza y agregó:

- Ni se te ocurra demorarte más de diez minutos ni vayas a hacer alguna pendejada. Recuerda que tengo ciertas cosillas sucias que harán que te hundas en lo más bajo, pequeño judío.

Kyle, sorprendido por ese repentino acto de violencia, asintió. El castaño, contento, se fue de la habitación, dejándole solo.

- Bastardo – dijo el joven muy asqueado mientras observaba el traje que estaba extendido sobre la cama.

Tuvo que admitir que el culón tenía buen gusto en cuanto al vestuario: Un traje compuesto por una falda transparente, un bustier y una tanga verdes. A su lado había un frasco de perfume, un lápiz labial, un delineador de ojos y un par de aretes de oro.

Menuda mariconería se volvió esto, pensaba el joven mientras se colocaba el traje.

Cartman andaba muy calenturiento ese día a juzgar por lo que le había proporcionado para la ocasión; más bien era de pensarse que Cartman tenía una mente muy enferma y cochina inundada con sus fantasías hardcore que al más gay del pueblo ofenderían.

Pero…

¿Qué cosas _no_ habrá hecho el culón que involucren actividades sexuales?

Kyle se miró al espejo, sorprendido por su transformación: De haber nacido mujer, el traje le habría quedado mucho mejor de lo que le quedaba ahora; incluso, si hubiera sido mujer, se habría tomado la entera molestia de resaltar las bubis para mantener ocupado al neo-nazi con sus enfermas fantasías sexuales…

Kyle sacudió su cabeza.

No, no tenía porqué pensar en ello.

¿Mantener entretenido a un enfermo depravado sexual como Cartman para luego follar forzosamente con él? Ni puta madre.

Miró el reloj de pared; si pudiera, retrasaría el reloj por cinco minutos y le daría tiempo para revisar el cuarto rápidamente para dar con el vergonzoso film y escapar por la ventana.

Pero no puede hacerlo.

Eso no era parte de su plan.

Kyle se llevó una mano a su estómago e hizo una mueca en señal del asco que sentía al recordarse a sí mismo el plan; hacerle el sexo oral nunca ha sido tan fundamental en un plan de seducción como el que él había trazado.

Era asqueroso hacerlo, pero tenía qué hacerlo si quiere sacarle información al culón.

Kyle salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de la señora Cartman.

En un profundo estado de reflexión, Kyle hizo una vez más el análisis de los hechos: La debilidad de Cartman era el sexo rudo y la dominación. Si Kyle se volviera muy complaciente con Cartman haciéndole sexo oral y éste cae en su técnica de seducción, aquello sería una señal para hacerlo hablar.

Ya verás lo que pasa por meterte conmigo, culón, pensaba mientras abría la puerta…

Y lo que el chico vio lo dejó sin palabras.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, teniendo como única iluminación las velas colocadas en el estante, en el tocador y en la mesita de noche arrinconada junto al closet.

- ¿Cartman? – inquirió muy extrañado mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

Al parecer, la habitación estaba vacía.

Kyle sintió alivio; el culón tal vez estaba en la planta baja viendo televisión, en la cocina preparando alguna golosina o…

- Hola, Kahl. Te estaba esperando.

Kyle viró a ver.

No hay nadie.

- ¿Cartman? ¿En dónde estás?

- No importa en dónde estoy, judío. Lo que importa es… Que bailes para mí.

El pelirrojo buscaba con la mirada de dónde provenía esa voz. Por un momento pensó que podría estar escondido el bastardo en el closet, así que se dirigió al mueble.

Lo que le espera al hijo de puta, pensó Kyle mientras formaba un puño con la mano.

- Espera, Kahl – continuó diciendo Cartman -. No estoy en el closet. Estoy en un lugar… En donde tú no puedes verme y yo sí… Pero ahora basta de perder el tiempo. Empieza bailar para mí, esclavo.

De repente, empezó a sonar una melodía.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama esta melodía? – inquirió Cartman.

Kyle, un poco confundido, empezó a escuchar aquella melodía…

- Esa melodía – respondió el pelirrojo -… Es de Zbigniew Presnier. Es el tema de inicio de esa película que vimos hace un año en casa de Stan.

- Así es, Kahl. Mencionaste que te gustaba mucho la melodía, así que la busqué y la puse… Sólo para que bailes al ritmo de ella.

Kyle se sonrojó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? Baila… Baila para mí. Déjate llevar…

El chico asintió.

Y empezó a bailar.

Al ritmo de la música.

Al ritmo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Era sumamente extraño y sorprendente para Kyle el descubrir que tenía un talento innato para el baile; se sentía como la concubina favorita de un rajá danzando con gracia de doncella. Los pasos estaban muy bien ejecutados, sus caderas movían al ritmo de la música de Presnier… Tocándose con las manos como si alguien más lo indujera a ella.

Aquello era más que suficiente para que Cartman, quien observaba desde el espejo al otro lado de la habitación, sintiera las poderosas ganas de ceder a sus bajos instintos.

Su piel, su grácil movimiento, su belleza… Todo eso parecía salir de su más retorcida imaginación. Cartman estaba cada vez más embelesado por todos esos atributos, de eso no cabía duda.

De repente sintió como el bulto de su entrepierna se endurecía conforme veía aquella danza; era inevitable pensar en poseer aquél efebo.

Se bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior; al notar el tamaño de su erección, decidió en esa ocasión satisfacerse por sí solo.

Se lo imaginaba una y otra vez: El cuerpo de Kyle retorciéndose de placer bajo el suyo, rogándole que no se detuviera en poseerle. Que sean uno en lugar de dos...

Que ambos se convirtieran en amantes.

_Dios…_, susurraba el castaño al mismo tiempo que se agarraba fuerte del sillón en lo que se masturbaba, imaginándose aquella unión… Imaginándose aquella danza de lujuria y pasión en un lecho de rosas.

_Kyle… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! _

Y explotó.

Kyle, mientras tanto, continuaba danzando, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de aquella delirante música hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, he aquí una especie de "lemon" o no sé cómo llamarle. Es corto, sí, pero creo que me pareció interesante estudiar un poco más la mente retorcida del Cartman. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.<strong>

**La melodía a la que se refiere Cartman se llama "Main Title", del genial compositor Zbigniew Presnier, y es del Soundtrack de la película "The Secret Garden". Ahora bien, lector, si eres de mente un poco... ammm... depravada u erótica, te aconsejo escuchar la rola "Sweet Sacrifice" de Evanescence. Curiosamente ambas rolas me inspiraron para escribir este capítulo. **

**Sin más por el momento, nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos!**


	10. EL TATUAJE

**EL TATUAJE.**

Cartman y Kyle se miraban fijamente, uno parado y el otro en el suelo; ambos parecían desafiarse el uno al otro, como siempre lo han hecho desde la niñez.

Kyle parecía estar listo para hacer lo que siempre hacía al final de la jornada: Darle un buen sexo oral para calmar la calentura de Cartman. Estaba seguro de ello, totalmente seguro. Con tan sólo hacerle la felación podría arrancarle información acerca del paradero del video.

No obstante, algo no cuadraba en el gordinflón.

Cartman respiraba de manera entrecortada, como si recientemente se acabara de follar a alguien; la bragueta estaba abierta, lista para permitirle el acceso a las manos de Kyle, pero…

El castaño le había negado en esa ocasión dicho acceso, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

¿Y ahora qué se propondrá?, pensó el muchacho, sumiéndolo en un profundo pensamiento.

Inesperadamente, Cartman le ofreció la mano.

Kyle se sorprendió más, aunque tenía que seguir con el plan si quería recuperar aquel video. Así que tomó la mano y se levantó del suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

¿Acaso el depravado quería tener relaciones sexuales en forma? Si así fuera, pues a lo que se va con el asunto.

Kyle se dispuso a desnudarse, mas Cartman le detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca.

- No – le dijo calmado -. Hoy no.

- ¿Q-qué? – inquirió el judío muy sorprendido.

Cartman hizo el ademán a Kyle de que fuera a la cama; el judío, pensando que era una treta nueva, obedeció.

- Quítate el bustier y acuéstate boca abajo – ordenó el gordo.

El pelirrojo asintió.

Estando una vez boca abajo en el lecho de la señora Cartman, Kyle no pudo evitar inquirir:

- ¿Qué haremos hoy… amo?

Cartman, muy serio, se levantó del borde de la cama y salió de la habitación; Kyle se incorporó muy confundido.

- ¿Habrá descubierto mi plan? – dijo en voz baja.

No, pensó después el muchacho.

Aquello era imposible, dado que él lo planeó todo en la soledad de su lecho en su propia casa.

* * *

><p>Cartman derramó lágrimas de frustración.<p>

No podía más.

Tenía que parar. Tenía que detener ese juego enfermizo antes de que Kyle sufriera más de lo que ha sufrido en los últimos días.

Tenía que luchar en su interior entre seguir con la imagen del Cartman ególatra y vengativo de siempre y el Cartman humano que luchaba por salir. El Cartman que sólo la Rana Clyde conocía de sobra: Un joven sensible, tierno, cariñoso…

Y hambriento de amor.

Se miró al espejo y se llenó de rabia contra sí mismo.

Seguir o no seguir con el maldito juego era la pinche cuestión.

¡Carajo! Como si fuera fácil hacerle esto a alguien que estaba intentando aceptar su sexualidad, pensaba el joven mientras tomaba el bote de pintura de henna que había conseguido en Denver temprano en la mañana.

* * *

><p>Kyle escuchó unos pasos.<p>

De seguro era el culón con algo nuevo que insertarle en el trasero, por lo que se recostó nuevamente, esperando a que el tipo apareciera.

No podía evitar el asco que sentía el tener el miembro del gordo dentro de él cuan invasor. Y sin embargo, tenía que ceder si no quería verse descubierto por él.

Una voz le sacó del pensamiento:

- Ya regresé, judío.

El aludido frunció el ceño.

Cartman asentó la pintura en el suelo y los pinceles en sus piernas.

- Estáte quieto, esclavo – decía mientras se subía las mangas de su camisa.

Acto seguido, abrió el frasco, remojó su pincel delgado y empezó a pintarle la espalda.

Kyle se sobreencogió.

¡¿Lo estaba pintando?

- ¡¿Pero qué dem…?

- Tranquilo, judío, es sólo un tatuaje de henna.

- ¡¿Tatuaje?

Lo que le faltaba: Que le tatúen "Esclavo de Cartman" con henna.

¡Definitivamente ya la cosa se estaba poniendo peor!

Si su madre lo viera tatuado, adiós Kyle. Una buena madrina y regañiza le esperaría en casa a causa del dibujo obsceno que seguro el culón le habrá pintado en su espalda.

Mientras tanto, Cartman se concentraba en el dibujo; hacerle un tatuaje a Kyle no era lo que había planeado en su mente, pero era una buena forma de compensar su masturbación.

Al fin y al cabo, Kyle le había dado placer al bailar al ritmo de la música de Zbigniew Presnier.

La música del gusto _del amor de su vida._

Cartman se detuvo por un momento.

_El amor de su vida…_

Sacudió su cabeza.

No, eso no era posible. Kyle lo odiaba, y aún más luego de lo que ha pasado. No podría amarle, y él, Eric Cartman, no podía darse el lujo de lindezas.

Eso no era su estilo… O más bien, era su debilidad secreta: El amor.

El amor por un judío.

Cartman se secó el sudor; ya había terminado de dibujar el tatuaje.

Podría decirse que era su mejor obra hasta el momento, pero preferiría que fuera Kyle el que lo juzgara. Al fin y al cabo, él era su esclavo…

El amor de su vida.

- Bien, esclavo. Aguanta aquí unos veinte minutos para que se seque. No te muevas. Iré por unos bocadillos.

Y se retiró, dejando a Kyle muy confundido y absorto en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo se miraba la espalda en el espejo de su baño.<p>

No tenía palabras para describir aquella magnífica obra de arte que Cartman había pintado en su piel.

Es más, estaba jodidamente sorprendido de la habilidad oculta del gordo; normalmente lo veía dibujar garabateada y media en sus libretas, pero aquello podría hacer llorar al mismísimo pintor español Diego de Velásquez si estuviera vivo: Un marco de rosas de Castilla con dos ángeles enamorados en el centro.

Los rostros eran perfectos; las manos entrelazadas personificaban la bella redención que el amor le otorgaba a aquellos que lo conocían.

Había devoción, cariño y respeto en los ojos de los protagonistas.

- ¿Quién eres realmente, Eric Cartman? – inquirió en voz baja muy intrigado - ¿Qué... Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esto fue otro capítulo corto. Se me vino hoy la inspiración... Y se me acabó la misma al mismo tiempo! T.T Uff! Bendita inspiración!<strong>

**Bueno, nos veremos por aquí otro día.**

**Besotess!**


	11. AMORES PARALELOS

**AMORES PARALELOS.**

Stan estaba en la entrada del cine.

Esperaba impacientemente a que su invitada especial apareciera para poder entrar y ver juntos una película; Wendy le había avisado que se iba a ausentar el fin de semana de South Park, ya que iba a viajar a Denver para ver un trabajo de medio tiempo en una compañía.

Aquello iba a ser una oportunidad especial, tal vez la esperada con ansias desde hacía un par de semanas… Desde que sintió aquella conexión por primera vez en el supermercado.

Hola, Stan – le saludó una voz muy conocida por él.

Stan se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz.

¡Bebe! – exclamó el pelinegro - ¡Llegaste muy puntual!

La chica rió inocentemente.

Bueno, al menos ya estoy aquí, ¿no?

Stan asintió sonriente.

Bebe se sonrojó y, viendo el anuncio de los estrenos del cine, inquirió:

¿Qué película quieres ver, Stan?

No lo sé – respondió el joven mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca -. La que tú quieras, Bebe. ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no?

S-Sí. Así es, pero…

Stan abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Sí? – inquirió el chico muy ansioso.

¿Crees tú que Wendy no se enfadaría?

¡Nah! No lo creo. ¿Por qué se iba a enfadar con nosotros si le dije antes de que se fuera que te iba a invitar a ir al cine?

Pero, Stan, no quiero causar problemas.

El chico tomó el rostro de la chica con las dos manos y, sonriente, le dijo:

Bebe, todo va a estar bien. Confía en mí.

_Confía en mí_.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que se dijeron como amigos mutuos… Y las primeras como dos enamorados.

Stan contemplaba el techo de la habitación; con un cigarrillo encendido, meditaba todo lo acontecido entre él y Bebe aquella noche.

Habían ido al cine juntos, habían tomado un helado en el parque, habían reído juntos en la banqueta de la calle frente a la casa de la chica, habían tomado un té en la terraza de ésta…

Y la había besado tiernamente en los labios cuan hombre enamorado.

Un beso que fue correspondido con entusiasmo. Un beso que le hicieron confirmar a ambos que estaban, sí, enamorados uno del otro.

Stan miró a su lado.

Ahí estaba ella.

Durmiendo con la mirada calmada, serena, sin remordimiento de conciencia; estaba sosteniéndole la mano, indicándole que no se fuera de su lado.

Que esté ahí para siempre. Para ella.

Ese fue el juramento que él había hecho estando en el momento. Ese fue el juramento que cumplirá una vez que termine con Wendy.

* * *

><p>Wendy despertó somnolienta.<p>

Había amanecido en Denver, la ciudad capital de Colorado.

Y ella estaba en la cama… Acompañada de su amante.

Se volvió a ver y contemplar a aquella persona que había cruzado en su camino de manera inesperada.

Apenas podía aceptar el hecho de haber llegado a ese nivel en donde uno se esperaría cualquier cosa; apenas había descubierto la razón por la que nunca ha mantenido una relación estable con los hombres, especialmente con Stan. Una razón que jamás pensó ni estando borracha en una fiesta de sexo, alcohol y drogas: Ser lesbiana.

La afortunada nueva compañera secreta de cama no era alguien más que…

Beth Phoenix. La Glamazona.

La famosa Glamazona de la WWE estaba ahí, con ella, en su cama.

Wendy se llevó una mano al rostro y sonrió.

La noche anterior habían cumplido… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes?, ¿dos meses?, ¿seis meses?

Dos años.

Dos años de llevar una doble vida en South Park y Denver; dos años de llevar una doble vida como novia de Stan y amante de la musculosa señora que dormía a rienda suelta y roncaba como hombre.

¿ Cómo pudo pasar semejante cosa en dos años? ¿Cómo era que nadie en el pueblo sabía cómo estaba el asunto sentimental de la chica?

Hasta sus amigas ignoraban ese amorío secreto de dos mujeres grandemente distintas.

Wendy se levantó y se encaminó hacia el baño; ahí, se miró al espejo y, como si fuera un dèja-vu, recordó cómo se habían conocido: Fue en una función de la WWE ahí en Denver; Wendy trabajaba como asistente de la dirección de administración del estadio en donde se dio la función. Beth había llegado tarde al trabajo debido a que había mucho tráfico en las calles.

Tras terminar de "luchar" contra Kelly Kelly, Beth tuvo que retirarse precipitadamente debido a que tenía un asunto de familia que atender en Toronto, Canadá. No obstante, por sus prisas había dejado olvidada su cartera, por lo que Wendy, al ver aquél olvido, se dirigió al aeropuerto para alcanzarle el preciado objeto.

Beth se había dado por vencida y se había resignado a irse con el grupo de la gira, mas al ver a Wendy voceando su nombre y agitando su cartera, su rostro se había iluminado de alegría. Agradecida, la Glamazona le dio su número telefónico celular y le pedía el suyo, por lo que Wendy, gustosa, accedió.

Un mes después, Beth y Wendy se volvieron amigas: Todas las noches se telefoneaban para charlar durante largas horas. Incluso cuando Beth llegaba a Denver, le avisaba a Wendy para que fueran a comer al día siguiente.

Y fue en ese día en donde ambas cayeron en el profundo elíxir de la lujuria.

Wendy se limpia la cara con la toalla.

Definitivamente aquello estaba en el absoluto secreto; si alguien se enteraba y le hacía llegar a Stan aquella aventura lésbica, entonces habría serios problemas.


	12. INTRIGADO

**INTRIGADO.**

_Querido diario:_

_Con hoy se cumplen 17 días desde que me convertí en esclavo del culón. 17 días en donde he visto de todo, absolutamente de todo. No obstante, hay algo aquí que me intriga demasiado y que me ha contrariado: El culón mismo. _

_No sé si me estoy volviendo loco o simplemente tengo una especie de fijación en ello, pero el culón actúa muy raro; es como si en él vivieron dos personas radicalmente distintas. Es como si existiera una lucha interna entre dos seres que quieren salir a la superficie y mostrarse al mundo tal cuál es._

_Me siento intrigado por esto debido a ese día en que violó._

_Un violador normalmente no se preocupa por curar las heridas físicas de las víctimas… Ni mucho menos alguien tan racista, ególatra y egoísta como Cartman._

_Y sin embargo… él me curó las heridas… Con demasiada devoción, como si… Estuviera avergonzado o… Enamorado._

_Bueno, lo último lo dudo, dada su asquerosa naturaleza._

_Aún así, ahí no termina el asunto; hace una semana me pintó la espalda con henna en lugar de darle su ya acostumbrado sexo oral (¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco!), con el cual le iba a sacar información sobre el video._

_Era una bella obra de arte, sin duda alguna; incluso he de confesar que me impresionó esa habilidad en el culón: La perfección de los rostros, las rosas muy bien plasmadas… El sentimiento muy bien impregnado en la pintura._

_Carajo, eso me dejó sin palabras… Y me hizo desconocer al culón._

_Por Dios, ¿acaso hay cosas que no conozca de él? Viendo todo lo que me ha hecho, la respuesta era bastante obvia._

_Este Eric Cartman no es el que conozco de siempre; no es con el que yo crecí a base de madrazos y mentadas de madre… No es el Eric Cartman que todo South Park conoce por ser el individuo más cretino, neo-nazi, ególatra y sádico malnacido que haya pisado esta tierra. _

_De ser así, ¿quién es él, entonces? ¿No le hubiera sido más fácil chantajearme con dinero o con lo que sea en lugar de obligarme a pasar las tardes con él siendo su esclavo y calmar sus apetitos carnales con el sexo oral?_

_Definitivamente desconozco a ese monstruo que me chantajea; desconozco a qué fin llegará todo esto…Y ya no sé qué es lo quiero, ni lo que pienso de él._

_Quiero recuperar el video, pero a la vez… Quiero conocerlo a él._

_Quiero conocer el lado humano que se esconde bajo el antifaz del monstruo malnacido; ese lado humano que tal vez él no quiere revelar pero que quiere sumergir poco a poco. _

_Quiero conocer al hombre que, quizás, sea más humano de lo que yo me imaginaba._

_Kyle._


	13. SENTIMIENTO AL DESCUBIERTO

**SENTIMIENTO AL DESCUBIERTO.**

_Las calles estaban tenuemente iluminadas con las luces de los faroles; desiertas, con el ulular del viento como único testigo de los hechos, una sombra se dirigía hacia una casa de dos pisos. Al llegar al lugar, la sombra entra al hogar por una ventana abierta._

_La ventana del ser amado._

_- ¿Kyle? – inquiría el joven en voz baja mientras terminaba de entrar - ¿Kyle?_

_- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntaba un joven Kyle asustado. _

_El joven extraño se hizo descubrir de entre las sombras._

_- ¡Eric! – exclamaba el joven pelirrojo mientras se echaba a sus brazos._

_Cartman abrazó al pelirrojo con mucha ternura para luego mirarlo más de cerca._

_- ¡Dios! – exclamó el castaño mientras llevaba una mano al rostro del judío – Te ves hermoso, mi ángel._

_Kyle acariciaba aquella mano con ternura y amor mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas…_

Cartman despertó precipitadamente.

Estaba sudando frío y muy confundido.

Era la cuarta vez en esa semana que soñaba con semejante escena… Aunque no era la primera vez que soñaba con Kyle de esa forma.

Se miró fijamente en el espejo del baño; el Eric Cartman que veía en el espejo ya no era el "chévere" Eric Cartman que solía ser a los 9 años: Racista, cretino, hijo de puta, malnacido.

No, el que veía en el espejo no era el Cartman que todos conocen y odian.

El espejo le revelaba a un Cartman real: De buen corazón, sincero, algo necio y…

Enamorado.

Condenada y jodidamente enamorado hasta las nalgas de alguien.

Ese alguien no era una chica de su misma religión… Sino que ese alguien era un varón judío.

- Kyle… Perdóname...

_Por no decirte que te amo._

* * *

><p>Kyle estaba sentado junto a la ventana a la luz de la luna; había intentado reconciliar el sueño luego de ir al baño, pero era inútil hacerlo si se tiene en la mente un asunto que lo mantenía muy ocupado y preocupado.<p>

¿Cómo era posible haber pasado por alto el hecho de que Eric Cartman ya no era el mismo de hace nueve años?, se preguntaba el joven mientras veía la luna en su esplendor.

Replanteando la pregunta, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que el culón podría ser algo más que un maldito neonazi de mierda? ¿Acaso era tan pendejo como para no fijarse en ello?

Siempre se había mantenido ocupado todos esos años en pelearse hasta morir con aquél niño consentido y egoísta, y sin embargo, aquella faceta que conoció aquél día en que lo violó le hizo surgir toda una serie de dudas al respecto.

E incluso le hizo desistirse de querer recuperar el bendito video causante de su situación.

Eso sí que le daba miedo al muchacho: Mandar a la chingada el video que le tomó Cartman de su sueño húmedo con Stan en pos de conocer al Eric Cartman humano que se esconde detrás de la máscara del Cartman neonazi.

Oh, por Dios…

Una lágrima salió resbalándose en la mejilla.

Aquello significaba lo que ya no temía que fuera un hecho:

El no sentir nada por Stan más allá de una sincera amistad.

* * *

><p><em>Diario:<em>

_No sé por dónde empezar con esta locura que surgió hace unos minutos en mi mente; es más de medianoche y no puedo dormir muy bien que digamos._

_No cuando tengo a cierto pelirrojo en mi cabeza como una fotografía clavada en el casillero de la escuela._

_Mis sentimientos y mi mente parecen haber conspirado en mi contra; por más que siga siendo el mismo de siempre, siento que algo ha cambiado en mí._

_Tal vez lo que ha cambiado en mí ha sido mi propia concepción de identidad sobre yo mismo…_

_O…_

_Bueno, no quería decirlo ni escribirlo, pero lo diré jodida y llanamente: Señoras y señores, soy un maldito neonazi violador de judíos…_

_Y un empedernido y enfermo enamorado de lo que más he detestado._

_Sí, señores, estoy enamorado._

_Y de Kyle Broflovski._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es de noche y tengo sueño; sin embargo, no pude evitar pensar que ya es el momento de dejar más vueltas al asunto e ir directo a la cuestión que tanto se espera: Dos antagonistas enamorados uno del otro.<strong>

**Sé que este capítulo es corto, pero no quiero aburrir a mi público, así que ya pensaré que más echarle a esta historia. De paso, les invito a leer el artículo de mañana sobre South Park en mi blog (la dirección aparece en mi perfil; por cualquier cosa, envíenme un privadito y les paso la dirección ;) ).**

**Nos vidrios, pues!**


	14. TERMINACIÓN Y REVELACIÓN

**TERMINACIÓN Y REVELACIÓN.**

Stan estaba muy nervioso.

Había ensayado todo el día las palabras que le diría a Wendy justo en el descanso, pensando en la fuerte reacción que se produciría en ésta y, sobre todo, cómo reaccionarían todos, incluyendo su mejor amigo, cuando se enteren de que la razón por la que terminaban estaba justo a lado de la chica de la cabellera negra.

Kyle, quien estaba con él, lo miraba preocupado.

Como en toda amistad duradera, él antes que nadie se había enterado por boca de Stan que había surgido una relación entre éste y Bebe; si bien Kyle recibió aquella noticia con buenos ojos, temía que aquella relación no durada ni siquiera por horas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – le inquirió el pelirrojo .

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Kyle! ¡Quiero hacerlo! Quiero hacerlo…

El afro pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, muy desesperanzado.

Si bien él ya no sentía nada por Stan más allá de la sincera amistad que siempre los ha mantenido unidos, le preocupaba mucho Bebe; aquella chica rubia era realmente una buena persona y si Stan quería estar con ella, debería primero de empezar a madurar como es debido y no de la manera en que actúa ahora.

El mismo Stan comprendió muy bien esa situación desde el momento en que su amigo hizo ese gesto.

Sí, ciertamente debía madurar antes de empezar a formalizar con Bebe.

Y eso es lo que hará.

Nada ni nadie impediría que él y Bebe estén juntos, ni siquiera Wendy, con quien compartía nada más que los ires y venires de una relación que jamás había llegado a nada.

Mas bien…

Ambos no eran nada.

¡Jamás habían sido algo ni una puta vez!

Diez años perdidos en una relación inexistente. Diez años que el propio Stan está dispuesto a recuperar con Bebe.

De repente, visualizando a lo lejos, llegaba Wendy… Acompañada de Bebe.

¡Carajo!, pensó Stan muy miedoso.

Bebe y Wendy están juntas; no, no podía, ni quería.

No.

No quería meter a Bebe en problemas con Wendy; no quería que por culpa suya su amistad se quebrantara.

No…

- Hola, Stan – saludó Wendy.

- Ho-Hola, Wendy. Hola, Bebe. ¿Qué hay?

- Pues… Verás… Ehmmm… Me dijo Bebe que querías hablar conmigo.

Stan no supo qué contestar en ese momento; estaba nervioso, visiblemente nervioso. Miró a Bebe, quien con una mirada serena asintió la cabeza.

_Puedes hacerlo, Stan. Tú puedes._

El pelinegro se quedó tan impactado con aquél rostro sereno, que se dio valor y, sin más rodeos, le dijo a Wendy

- Wendy, creo que esta relación no funciona.

Wendy se quedó muda de sorpresa.

Kyle y otras personas se quedaron impactadas ante semejante confesión. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Wendy muy consternada.

Stan suspiró y, agarrando nuevamente valor, empezó a hablar:

- Wendy, en estos años que hemos estado juntos no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que nuestra relación nunca fue realmente una relación. Es decir… ¡Oh, vamos, carajo! ¿A quién engañamos? ¡Tú y yo nunca hemos sido el uno para el otro! Tú siempre me dejas por otro, yo siempre te rogaba que volviéramos; somos como un pin-pon de un lado para otro. Si hubiéramos sido realmente una pareja, nada de muchas cosas habrían pasado. Pero pasaron, ¿y sabes qué? Me di cuenta de que he sido un estúpido al volver contigo.

- Stan – dijo Wendy en voz baja.

- Lo siento, Wendy, pero hasta aquí llegamos. Y antes de que preguntes la razón, te la diré.

Dicho esto, tomó a Bebe de una mano, la acercó a él y la besó apasionadamente ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el mundo, incluyendo Craig, quien se desmayó al ver que su ex novia correspondía aquél beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Cuando ambos terminaron de besarse, se voltearon a ver a Wendy para ver su reacción.

Ésta estaba, literalmente, muy sorprendida.

¡Y pensar que ella iba a darle el corte definitivo ese mismo día!

- Dios …– alcanzó a decir Wendy ; luego, dirigiéndose a la rubia, le inquirió:- ¿Desde cuándo tú y Stan están juntos?

- Wendy… Stan y yo estamos juntos desde que te fuiste a Denver. Lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así…

Wendy la detuvo.

Silencio.

Un silencio muy incómodo. Un silencio que dejó a todos sin aliento.

Un silencio que fue roto cuando Wendy atículo esta sorprendente palabra con una sonrisa inesperada:

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la nueva pareja al unísono.

- Gracias… Por tomarse la molestia de decírmelo.

- Wendy – decía Bebe -, yo...

- No, Bebe. Está bien. ¡Es genial! De hecho, ustedes dos tienen mi bendición y mis mejores deseos. Stan, lo que me dijiste fue la primera cosa madura que has hecho en estos años, y me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, porque yo también pensaba darte el corte definitivo por la misma razón que tú: Estoy enamorada de alguien más… Y soy lesbiana.

¡Eso nadie se lo esperó!

Todo el mundo se quedó con las ganas de gritar, de enloquecer, de entrar en pánico; Kyle se quedó lelo de sorpresa al escuchar tamaña confesión. Esa noticia deleitaría a Cartman más tarde cuando lo vea en su casa, pero por ahora se volvió para ver la reacción de Stan y Bebe.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos; Stan pudo haber aceptado que haya sido otro hombre que estuviera con Wendy, pero de eso a que sea una mujer… Eso lo dejó fuera de combate. Bebe, por su parte, expresó con una sonrisa pícara:

- Siempre lo he sospechado por la forma en que miras a las chicas universitarias. Y ahora que la sospecha está confirmada, me da curiosidad saber quién ha sido la afortunada.

- Bueno – respondió Wendy muy sonrojada -… Eso por ahora lo mantendré en el absoluto secreto. Espero que lo comprendan.

- Por mí no hay problema, amiga. No sé qué diga Stan. ¿Stan?

Stan, a pesar del impacto de la noticia, se sintió aliviado.

Se había preparado para la escena de celos, mas no para enterarse de que su ex novia fuera lesbiana. En fin, teniendo que aceptar sin remedio la situación, sonrió y dijo en tono alegre:

- Bueno, acepto perder frente a una chica. A ver cuándo nos la presentas.

Los chicos se echaron a reír y, despidiéndose, se fueron cada quién por su lado.

Kyle, al observar todo el acontecimiento, no pudo evitar pensar que, por primera vez por su vida, se sentía feliz de ver a su amigo totalmente feliz y enamorado de alguien más que Wendy.

_Bien hecho, Stan_, susurró feliz mientras se volvía hacia su casillero.

A pocos metros de ahí, una sombra observaba al joven pelirrojo muy feliz por primera vez después de varias semanas; y lo primero que sintió al verlo fue la misma sensación que el chico: Dicha. Dicha de verlo feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, gente! Pues antes que nada, les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews. Nada más me gustaría que se leyeran también algunas historititas que tengo publicadas en esta página e invitarles a que esperen una nueva historia que ando escribiendo: "CARTMÁNCULA", cuyos personajes son nuevamente el Cartman y el Kyle. Es algo parecido al film de Francis Ford Coppola "Bram Stoker's Dracula" (si no la vieron, se las recomiendo muchísimo!)<strong>

**Sin más por el momento, nos vemos por aqui tal vez seguido o tal vez no.**


	15. EL RETORNO DE TENORMAN

**EL RETORNO DE TENORMAN.**

Un hombre ve desde la ventana de un avión los rascacielos de la ciudad de Denver, Colorado; el lugar era la primera parada de un largo viaje hacia el sentimiento más terrible de todo ser humano: La Venganza.

Scott Tenorman había estado planeando durante cinco años una terrible venganza en contra de una persona que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Una persona que, si bien podría ser su igual dada la relación de sangre que le vincula para su desgracia, debe de morir…

Porque así, solamente así, podría alejar a los fantasmas de su mente.

Tomó entonces la billetera de su bolsillo, la abrió y sonrió macabramente.

- Pronto te llegará la hora, maldito perro.


	16. AMOR

**UFFF! AL FIN EL MOMENTO ESPERADO!**

**SÉ QUE ME SALIÓ PÉSIMO EL LEMON (ADMITO QUE NUNCA HE SIDO BUENO CON EL ASUNTO DE DESCRIBIR UNA RELACIÓN SEXUAL ¬¬). SOLO UNA ADVERTENCIA: ESTA ESCENA ME LA INSPIRÓ CIERTA ESCENITA CALIENTE DE LA MINISERIE "THE TUDORS", JUSTAMENTE LA ÚLTIMA ESCENA DEL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE LA TEMPORADA. SI NO HAN VISTO ESA MINISERIE, SE LAS RECOMIENDO: VÉANLA! ;)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**LOS QUIERO!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR.<strong>

Kyle se encontraba debajo del agua de la regadera del solitario gimnasio escolar; con los ojos cerrados, pensaba seriamente en todo el asunto que existe entre Cartman y él.

No sabía explicar lo que últimamente estaba pasando dentro de él mismo; había algo que ya no razonaba sobre aquella situación. Había algo que le impulsaba a querer conocer al Eric Cartman que se oculta bajo la máscara del monstruo sediento de sexo, envidia y venganza, al Eric Cartman que poco a poco lo iba cautivando por los ratos post-sexo oral.

Dichos ratos post- sexo oral consistía primordialmente de una buena ducha caliente, comida rica en vitaminas y proteínas cuidadosamente seleccionada por el propio Cartman y… Algunos que otros segundos rounds de sexo oral con Cartman como el consolador y él como el que necesita estar consolado.

Lo más curioso de esos segundos rounds era que siempre el pelirrojo terminaba pintado con distintos tatuajes de henna en los brazos, en la espalda y hasta en las nalgas. Todos esos dibujos en su piel eran una extraordinaria obra de arte en comparación con las garabateadas que siempre veía en su libreta, y aquello produjo en el pelirrojo una especie de profunda devoción y respeto hacia él.

¿Qué ganaba Cartman con todo eso?, pensaba el muchacho mientras se disponía a cerrar la llave de la regadera...

Hasta que una mano se interpuso ente él y la llave.

Una mano sumamente familiar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió el pelirrojo muy contrariado al mismo tiempo que se volteaba a ver - ¿Acaso no te llegó el mensaje de texto que te envié en la ma…? ¡Dios!

Kyle estaba sonrojado.

Cartman estaba ahí, frente a él y…

Completamente desnudo.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el culón con sorna - ¿Acaso aún no te acostumbras a verme desnudo, esclavo? Eso sí que es una lástima proviniendo de un judío.

Kyle se enfadó. Aquella reacción divirtió mucho a Cartman, quien sonrió y añadió:

- Y sí, si me llegó tu mensaje.

- ¡¿Y entonces?

Cartman negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, culón! ¡¿Acaso no tengo ni un puto día libre en donde no tenga que chupártela?

- Lo siento, Kyle, pero olvidas que son mis reglas. Y no, no tienes ni un día libre a menos que te lo ordene.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Por mí ese maldito video lo puede ver todo South Park si quieres!

Cartman se lo quedó viendo muy divertido.

Y se echó a reír a carcajadas, logrando que Kyle ya estuviera más enojado y con ganas de golpearle.

Estuvo así de cerca de hacerlo, pero al parecer Cartman se dio cuenta ya que, aprisionándolo entre la pared y el agua, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

_Tendrás el día libre, esclavo… Si me dejas besarte tus labios, tu cuello y tus hombros._

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos y, antes de que pudiera protestar, se encontró con que sus labios habían sido prisioneros de los de Cartman, quien se lo devoraba de manera impresionante.

Era un beso suave, casto, sin rudeza alguna. Era un beso que impulsó a Kyle a dejarse llevar por él…

A sentirse extrañamente amado.

Cartman sonrió entre besos cuando vio la reacción positiva del chico.

Eso era lo que realmente esperaba: Que Kyle le correspondiera aquél tierno beso, con la esperanza de que surgiera alguna oportunidad de estrechar un poderoso lazo que los mantenga unidos.

Hasta que la muerte y no alguno que otro hijo o hija de perra los separe.

Kyle, por su parte, sintió una conexión especial con Cartman; parecía que él le estaba dando a entender que existía algo más en la extraña relación amo-esclavo que llevaban. Parecía ser que había surgido, con el paso de los tres meses que habían transcurrido desde que se entregó como esclavo a él, un lazo irrompible.

Un lazo que lo une al hombre que terminó por cautivarlo de manera extraordinaria.

Los labios de ambos se separaron para poder respirar durante cierto tiempo; Cartman empezó enseguida a besarle tiernamente el cuello y los hombros, arrebatándole un gemido en el pelirrojo. Sus manos empezaron a posarse sobre las nalgas firmes y suaves del chico, las cuales apretó con poca fuerza. Mientras tanto, el joven pelirrojo se abrazó del cuello del castaño y empezaba a morderle el hombro en señal de que continuase.

Si tenían que hacer el amor, pues a lo que se va.

- Cartman… – le dijo, mientras empezaba a besarle los labios de nuevo.

- ¿Mmm?

- Vámonos de aquí, a algún sitio… En donde sea a que tú vayas.

El castaño sonrió ante semejante petición.

- Ven.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Ambos hombres salieron de la regadera, se secaron, se vistieron y salieron discretamente del baño del gimnasio.

Al salir de la escuela, empezaron a caminar juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos más allá que el simple hecho de ser compañeros de clase; se desviaron por una ladera al bosque cercano al pueblo y ahí se internaron.

En el bosque. A pocos metros de una parte no muy conocida del lago Starks, para ser exactos.

Kyle y Cartman se miraron mutuamente, como si apenas se acabaran de encontrar. Kyle se quitó la mochila y la aventó a un lado; Cartman empezó a imitarlo.

Enseguida, Kyle empezó a desabotonarse la camisa que traía puesta al mismo tiempo que empezaba a devorarse a besos al castaño, dando comienzo a aquél acto que habría de unirlos para siempre.

Cartman, por su parte, le ayudó a desnudarlo mientras se bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior para dejar ver su erección a la máxima potencia. Le besaba el cuello, los hombros, la boca; le mordía los pezones y el cuello con una intensidad que hacía que Kyle respondiera con más entusiasmo al abrazar con sus piernas la cadera de su amante.

Estando ya desnudos, el suelo los recibió con el panzón encima del flaco, diciéndose con el pensamiento el amor que había surgido entre los dos. Kyle, con las piernas abiertas y ocupado con los besos, tomó el miembro de Cartman y le invitó a que se lo introdujera en la cavidad anal, invitación que el tipo aceptó con gran gusto.

La penetración, al contrario de lo que ambos pensaban, fue muy placentera; tenían que agradecer el hecho de que Cartman había estado introduciendo un consolador en el trasero del pelirrojo durante las últimas semanas como parte del segundo round del sexo oral que tenía hasta ese momento.

Estando el hombre dentro del pelirrojo, empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la danza lujuriosa con que ambos cuerpos ejecutaban.

- Ca-Cartman – decía el pelirrojo muy jadeante.

- K-Kyle…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras Cartman empezaba a mover sus caderas a ritmo acelerado en lo que Kyle le mordía el hombro presa de la pasión y la necesidad que sentía en ese momento. Hubo un momento en que Kyle terminó arriba del castaño moviendo las caderas para saborear mejor el miembro de su compañero. Éste sostenía fuertemente las suaves y firmes caderas del muchacho con una mano al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba con la otra, a tal grado de que hacía muecas de placer y entrega.

Después de un momento, Cartman tomó a Kyle por la cabeza y lo acostó boca abajo, lamiéndole el cuello y besándolo salvajemente como si el chico fuera una mujer.

En sus miradas podían leerse muchas cosas, pero Kyle leyó en la de Cartman algo más que esas cosas: Había leído una promesa.

_Te prometo que cargaré con tu dolor._

La promesa de que ahora en adelante las cosas serían distintas entre ellos, aunque por el momento sea a escondidas. La promesa de que ya no será más esclavo del sexo… Sino un siervo del amor.

_Prometo hacerte feliz._

La promesa del amor ansiado era lo que Cartman le ofrecía.

_Prometo estar contigo en la dicha y en la pena._

Y esa promesa es la que tomaría Kyle como la suya propia, correspondiéndole así el bello sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos. El pelirrojo acercó su frente a la de Cartman y cerró momentáneamente los ojos, dando a entender que su amor sería correspondido.

_Prometo protegerte de aquello que te haga daño._

- Cartman… Yo… Yo…

_Prometo serte fiel en las buenas y en las malas._

- Kyle…

_Porque, aunque no lo creas…_

Con la última embestida, ambos tuvieron un prolongado orgasmo. Cartman en Kyle y éste en el torso del castaño y el suyo propio. Al mismo tiempo, Kyle, sonrojado, había gritado:

- ¡TE AMO!

_Te amo._

Ambos amantes se miraron por última vez antes de caer rendidos en el sueño del amor; uno encima del otro. Abrazados. Sonrientes. Felices. Sin vergüenza de estar desnudos.

Porque se pertenecían.

Porque siempre ha sido así desde que se conocieron.

Porque era un amor que nunca muere ni con la pelea más salvaje.

Porque sabía que aquello que surgió entre ellos era realmente AMOR.


	17. BAJO EL CIELO ESTRELLADO

**BAJO EL CIELO ESTRELLADO.**

Kyle remojaba los dedos de sus manos en el agua del improvisado estanque natural que se formaba frente suyo; repasaba los hechos que llevaron a estar encima de un tronco, desnudo, con el cabello enmarañado, jugueteando con el agua y pensando en aquél hombre que lo poseyó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su total consentimiento…

O deseo.

En fin, para el joven aquello significó muchas cosas… Pero por encima de todo, significó Amor.

Un amor sumamente extraño si se ponía a ver objetivamente.

Increíble: Tres meses antes eran rivales jurados unidos solamente por una relación amo-esclavo, ahora ellos eran algo más que simples amantes por la fuerza.

Eran, literalmente, una pareja.

Alzó su vista hacia el hermoso paisaje que se teñía de rojo claro con el inicio del atardecer y sonrió. Menos mal que lo hayan formalizado en una parte inexplorada del bosque que solamente Cartman conocía a la perfección y no en la casa de éste último.

Lo que menos quería era un escándalo por todo el pueblo.

De repente, una mano salió del agua y jaló sorpresivamente a Kyle hacia el agua.

- ¡Cartman! – exclamó el chico al entrar al agua - ¡Me asustaste!

Cartman emergió del agua y se echó a reír.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kyle! ¡Si es tan sólo un chorro de agua!

- ¿Un chorro? ¡Casi me matas del susto, culón!

Cartman se acercó a Kyle y besó tiernamente sus labios, a lo que el chico le correspondió con entusiasmo.

Tras jugar en el agua, ambos jóvenes salieron del estanque y tomaron las toallas que se habían robado del gimnasio para secarse. Aprovechando una distracción por parte de Kyle, el castaño tomó su toalla y la enredó en el cuerpo del joven para acercarle a él y besarle, cosa que el pelirrojo no pudo resistir.

Iban a hacerlo por segunda vez.

Y qué dicha era la que sentían al proponérselo.

* * *

><p>La noche. La eterna aliada de los ladrones y embusteros, pero también de los enamorados.<p>

Así lo pensaba Cartman en lo que abría los ojos y se despabilaba en la tienda de campaña que había traído desde su casa.

Miró a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con la tierna mirada de un Kyle rendido luego de toda una intensa jornada. Sonriente.

Dichoso.

Feliz.

Amado.

Total y enteramente amado.

Y por quien menos pensaba de donde vendría aquél amor.

Cartman sonrió satisfecho y, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, cerró los ojos para poder saborear el cálido perfume que emanaba el afro pelirrojo. Éste movió un poco su cabeza, como si supiera qué era lo que hacía el ser amado, y abrió los ojos.

- Hola – saludó con voz apenas audible.

- Hola – le devolvió el saludo Cartman mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hora es?

- Pues la hora de regresar a casa. Ya es de noche. Creo que las 8 en punto.

- ¡¿Las ocho? ¡Carajo!

Kyle se levantó de manera intempestiva.

- ¡Mi madre me matará por no llamarle! – exclamaba el muchacho en lo que se ponía la ropa.

Cartman se echó a reír, dejando a Kyle muy consternado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te parece gracioso que me castiguen? ¡Pues no lo es!

- ¡No, no es eso, mi vida! No hace unas horas le mandé un mensaje a tu madre a través de tu celular diciéndole que llegarías tarde a la casa debido a que estabas con Kenny y conmigo estudiando para el examen de mañana. Simplemente relájate, cielo.

Kyle se dejó caer al suelo.

- Por lo visto sabes planear buenas coartadas – graznó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Oye! Kenny me debe favores, así que no le queda de otra que seguir con mi coartada. No mencioné a Stan en ella debido a que él está demasiado encaramelado con Bebe y de seguro han de estar por ahí teniendo su asuntito.

Kyle suspiró, y terminó de vestirse ante la mirada de un Cartman juguetón que le imitaba.

Ambos hombres salieron de la tienda de campaña y la desarmaron para guardarla en la mochila del castaño. Estuvieron a punto de marcharse del lugar, pero el castaño se recostó en el suelo y con él arrastró al pelirrojo.

- ¡Eric! – protestó.

- Kyle, tan sólo relájate – replicó en lo que empezaba a mirar las estrellas.

El pelirrojo le imitó.

Era sin duda alguna una noche estrellada; un hermoso espectáculo que muy pocos sabían apreciar, y ambos estaban entre esos pocos.

- Son muy bellas – comentó el afro pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los brazos de Cartman como almohada para su cabeza.

- No tanto como tú, pequeño. Tú eres una de esas estrellas, Kyle. Siempre lo has sido desde el momento en que nos conocimos, porque – y, poniéndose encima del joven, añadió: - … No sabes cuánto le agradezco a Dios de que te ponga en mi camino.

Una lágrima.

Una lágrima salió del rostro de Cartman. Kyle se sintió conmovido; no era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero era la primera vez que lloraba por algo que no sea alguna pendejada.

- Perdóname – continuaba el castaño-… Por haberte hecho sufrir, y más en estos meses. Perdóname… Por… vio…

No terminó la oración.

Kyle había posado sus labios en los suyos de manera sorpresiva; sus besos pasaban luego a los ojos, en una forma muy tierna de limpiarle sus lágrimas.

- Te perdono – respondió Kyle mientras cerraba sus ojos y posaba su frente en la de Cartman -. Te perdono porque sé que estás llevando una lucha interna dentro de ti mismo.

El castaño se sorprendió.

- ¿Pero…?

- Me di cuenta de ello cuando ese día, culón. Aquél que me forzó… No eras tú. Era sólo tu orgullo desmedido, tu arrogancia, tu cinismo… Todo lo que de pequeño fuiste y que siempre has querido renunciar por muchas cosas, incluyendo por el amor que me tienes.

- En este caso…

Cartman besó a Kyle nuevamente en los labios con mayor intensidad y luego añadió:

- Tendré que traerte aquí más seguido. Aquí nos sentimos seguros de no ser molestados por nadie.

El judío simplemente sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Budno, aqui hay otro capitulin! Bueno, la cosa aparentemente va bien, excepto por un detalle llamado Scott Tenorman... En fin, creo que esta semana estaré algo busy, pero no se preocupen, trataré de subir lo más rápido posible el resto de la historia. Solo... Dejen que me las ingenie las escriba. Jajajajaja.<strong>

**Saludos!**


	18. SEPARACIÓN I

**SEPARACIÓN (I).**

Un joven castaño estaba fumando un cigarro a solas detrás de la casa del conserje; meditaba sobre la decisión que había tomado, sus consecuencias y la pérdida de uno de los tesoros más preciados de toda su vida: El ser amado.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos y se volvió a ver quién había venido hacia él.

Y ahí estaba.

Esa persona. _La_ persona que significa todo para él. La persona que _era su todo_. La persona que era el amor de su vida.

El joven pelirrojo, al verle, intentó reprimir las ansias de correr y abrazarle, intentando comprender las razones por las cuales en las últimas semanas le evadía sin cesar. No obstante, como si leyera su pensamiento, el castaño apagó su cigarro y se dispuso a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó el pelirrojo al ver que se iba.

El muchacho corrió hacia el castaño y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- ¡Por favor, no te vayas, Eric! ¡No me dejes solo de nuevo!

Cartman quiso apartarse de Kyle, pero éste lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Déjame ir, Kyle – le dijo con frialdad -. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- No. No hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa, porque sé que te está pasando algo que no quieres decirme, tal vez para protegerme o por pena.

Cartman se sintió morir en ese momento; cualquiera diría que el chico posee un instinto femenino nada común en un hombre, un instinto que le dictaba que algo estaba pasando. Y sin embargo, él no iba a permitir que el chico se involucre en ese tenebroso asunto que le tienen como cuerda al cuello.

Y si salvarle la vida significaba alejarse de él, pues no tenía de otra.

Kyle, dándose cuenta de ello, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos y le inquirió:

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Por favor, amor mío, dímelo. Si es algo que tiene solución, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, judío.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es de incumbencia y más cuando tengo el presentimiento de que hay alguien detrás de todo esto!

Cartman apartó bruscamente al joven pelirrojo a tal grado de que éste se cayera. Kyle le miró lleno de confusión y de tristeza.

- Eric…

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me sucede? ¡Bien! Resulta ser que te he usado, Kyle.

Kyle no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que oíste, rata judía de mierda! Te he usado cual puta que eres. Hice que te olvidaras de Stan solo para satisfacer con mi capricho y para enseñarte quién es el jefe aquí. ¿Te herí? ¡Lástima, marica! Me alegro mucho no sentir lo mismo que tú; de haber sido así, estaríamos haciendo el ridículo como un par de vejestorios que apenas se toleran.

Kyle se levantó, lleno de ira y confusión.

Y herido en su amor propio.

- ¿Quieres decir que… yo… fui… tu juguete nada más? ¿Qué no sientes nada por mí?

Cartman se rio.

- ¡Realmente eres un pendejo muy ingenuo, judío! Para mí fuiste un juego, un juego muy bueno por cierto. Pero… Como todo en la vida, el juego aburre. Y tú… Me aburriste.

Dicho esto, el castaño recogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a un Kyle con el corazón herido, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la poderosa certeza de que, lejos de sentir odio, tenía que buscar la forma de ayudarle…Porque no por nada Kyle había desarrollado un instinto parecido al de la mujer desde que había iniciado su actual situación, un instinto que le decía que le ocultaba algo.

- Sé que te está pasando algo, Eric Cartman… Y no descansaré hasta averiguar qué es lo que te sucede, porque yo ya no puedo odiarte… Sólo puedo amarte.

- Entonces es cierto lo que sospechamos – decía una voz.

Kyle se asustó.

Se volvió para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Y ahí, frente a él, estaban Stan, Bebe y Kenny, quienes lo miraban con preocupación.

- Chicos – dijo Kyle, con nerviosismo -… ¿Qué…?

- Lo escuchamos todo, Kyle – respondió Bebe mientras le daba un abrazo -. Lamentamos haber presenciado todo esto.

- Bebe…

- Ese culón de mierda no te merece, Kyle – decía Kenny muy molesto -. ¡Carajo, mañana cuando le vea le meteré una zurra de las buenas!

Kyle miró a su mejor amigo; éste, con un semblante serio, le dio a entender que pensaba lo mismo que Kenny… Sólo que a ello agregaba su preocupación y molestia respecto al asunto. Bebe y Kenny, pensando que ambos amigos deberían hablar, les dejaron solos por un momento.

El pelirrojo se sintió muy incómodo; era obvio que le debía una explicación a Stan, y estaba dispuesto a dárselo antes de que suceda cualquier cosa.

- Stan… Yo… Comprendo que estés molesto conmigo porque te oculté mi relación con Eric. Pero créeme que lo hice por una causa que ya estaba perdida desde el comienzo.

Y fue cuando le platicó todo: Las razones de sus peleas a causa de Wendy, el video donde le delataban sus fantasías con el pelinegro, el trato que hizo con el culón con tal de recuperar dicho material y destruirlo, y que dio origen a una relación amo-esclavo, así como la faceta desconocida de Eric y el origen de ese amor que, sin duda alguna, era el más extraño y bello que había surgido entre ambos.

Stan se limitaba a escucharle en silencio, con la mirada serena y con los brazos cruzados; una vez que el joven pelirrojo hubo terminado, éste esperó alguna palabra por parte de su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro suspiró; se sentó en el suelo y Kyle le imitó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, tiempo que incomodó mucho a Kyle.

¡Carajo!, pensó el pelirrojo, ¡ya dime de una vez por todas que cortas tu amistad conmigo por haber traicionado tu confianza!

- ¿Es todo? – inquirió Stan finalmente - ¿Hiciste un trato con el culón con tal de destruir ese jodido video en donde tenías tus fantasías húmedas conmigo sólo porque te daba vergüenza de descubrirte a ti mismo como un marica?

- S-Sí. Así es. Sé que es muy penoso que te lo haya dicho, y hasta cierto punto me alegro haberte superado, pero quiero que entiendas que lo hice porque eres mi amigo y quiero verte feliz.

- Kyle…

- ¿Sí?

- Prométeme que de ahora en adelante no volverás a ocultarme esa clase de cosas.

Ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Entonces no estás molesto conmigo? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

- Lo estuve al verte pelear con ese idiota, pero eso cesó cuando entendí tus razones. Créeme, sé que es eso de estar locamente enamorado. Por cierto… ¿Cómo carajos puso sus ojos en ti y no en otra vieja y cómo carajos pudiste hacerle caso? Es decir, de Eric Cartman se puede esperar todo, mas no lo que presencié y lo que me contaste hoy. Si realmente fuera sensible, te aseguro que ahorita tú y él estarían como locos retozando en cada rincón de la escuela.

- ¡Oye, nuestra relación no sólo se basa en eso!

Kyle se entristeció.

Stan, al verlo decaer, añadió:

- Yo creo que es mejor que le des tiempo, Kyle. A veces en las relaciones uno debe respetar el espacio del otro. Al menos así funcionamos Bebe y yo.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo, Stan. ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! Él y yo siempre hemos respetado nuestros espacios como cualquier pareja normal. Siempre fuimos un equipo a la hora de tomar una decisión que nos afecte a ambos por igual… ¡Carajo, yo daría mi sangre con tal de saber qué le ocurre! No sé tú, Stan, pero algo me dice que me está ocultando algo sólo para protegerme.

- Kyle, ya olvídalo. Ese pendejo de seguro tiene a otra. Siempre es así.

Kyle se levantó y, tras caminar unos pasos, pateó al aire; no obstante, como buen observador, descubrió que algo había salido de entre la nieve. El joven se acercó y, con curiosidad, recogió el objeto.

Era una libreta de tapa café y con letras doradas… Y lo que decían esas letras lo dejaron impactado.

La libreta era el diario de Eric Cartman.

* * *

><p><strong>hOLA! Bueno, mucho tiempo de espera, por el cual pido dsculpas, pero no estaba muy inspirada en estos días... En fin, aquí aterrizo con un capitulín... Tal vez el anteantepenúltimo del fic...Jejejejeeje.<strong>

**¿Por qué Eric actuó así con Kyle cuando debería de decirle todo? Mejor aguanten su respiración... Porque puede ser que Scott esté haciéndole cosillas turbias al gordito ¬¬**

**En fin, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Los quiero muchooo!**


	19. SEPARACIÓN II

**SEPARACIÓN (II)**

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy discutí con Eric sobre su nueva actitud hacia mí; confieso que sufro de dolor luego de haber escuchado aquellas dolorosas palabras que extrañamente no resuenan en mi mente, como si esas palabras fueran en realidad producto de una tinta invisible._

_¿Me estaré volviendo loco si confesara que no puedo odiarle aún con el corazón roto debido a que mi sexto sentido me advierte que él me mintió? Más bien creo que no._

_Como lo he advertido desde varias noches, él me está ocultando algo… Y por alguna poderosa razón no es una infidelidad lo que me oculta, sino algo turbio. ¿De no ser así, qué otra cosa sería la razón de ese presentimiento que me encoge el corazón últimamente cada vez que estoy cerca de él? _

_Tengo que saberlo. Necesito saberlo._

_Y debo saberlo… Porque sólo así sabré qué está pasando a mi Eric y ayudarle._

* * *

><p>Kyle alzó su rostro hacia el cuaderno café que había hallado en la mañana; Stan le había aconsejado que fuera prudente y que devolviera el diario a Cartman antes de que surgieran más problemas, pero el pelirrojo sabía que ese diario contenía información vital para comprender la actitud de su amado.<p>

¡Carajo, tenía que leer ese diario y lo hará justamente ahora!

El chico cerró su diario y lo guardó en su mesa de noche; luego tomó el diario que estaba asentado a lado suyo, fue a su cama y lo abrió.

Las primeras páginas hablaban de toda clase de pendejadas que había hecho en su día, incluyendo su noviazgo fugaz con Wendy; luego, como a la mitad, hablaban de su relación con él, a quien amorosamente refería como "Kylie", "mi ángel", "amor de mi vida", "pie de arándano" y otros tiernos apoditos.

¡Qué gratos recuerdos tenía el pelirrojo de sus salidas continuas después de la escuela hacia Denver! El joven no podía evitar sonreír mientras, ya a altas horas de la noche, leía las páginas repletas de poesía, apodos, anécdotas tiernas y divertidas.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció y su semblante se turbó al leer la siguiente página que, sin duda alguna, le daría la razón a su sexto sentido gracias a las evidencias de lágrimas disueltas con la tinta azul de su pluma.

* * *

><p><em>Diario:<em>

_Hoy he recibido una visita de lo más indeseable… He recibido la visita de Scott Tenorman, mi medio hermano._

_Dios… No soporto tener que relatar esto… _

_Simplemente no puedo ni tengo las palabras para describir lo que me ha pasado… Solo puedo decir que mi madre y yo hemos padecido el mismo dolor que Kyle aquél día en que abusé de él…_

_Todo pasó muy rápido: Una escopeta, los golpes que mi madre recibía, la vejación que yo presencié impotente mientras estaba amarrado en la silla, las amenazas de muerte, mi violación..._

_¡Dios! _

_¡Carajo! ¿Por qué no lo maté cuando tuve la oportunidad hace unos años? Pude haber evitado todo esto..._

* * *

><p>Kyle se llevó una mano a la boca y lloró.<p>

¡Scott Tenorman! ¡Debió habérselo imaginado!

El medio hermano de Cartman era el que estaba detrás de todo lo triste que había sucedido desde hacía dos semanas. Ese malnacido había violado a Eric, le había hecho el mismo daño que conocía muy bien.

El joven pasó a la otra página; le llamó poderosamente la atención la fecha en que estuvo escrita. Al parecer habían pasado cinco días desde ese incidente.

* * *

><p><em>Diario:<em>

_Hoy tomé una dura decisión que afectará a ese tierno ángel para toda la vida; no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que. _

_Scott había leído este libro de secretos; eso nos confirmó a ambos dos cosas: Por un lado, mi sospecha de que Kylie y yo fuimos observados en el bosque mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales… Y la sospecha de Scott de que mi ángel pelirrojo era mi punto débil y el tesoro más preciado que poseo._

_Maldita sea la hora en que conocí a ese hijo de perra._

_El malnacido quería ir a por él, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y por eso yo me rebajé. ¡Yo, Eric Cartman, me rebajé y le rogué de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos que no le hiciera daño! El tipo sonrió malévolamente al verme humillado y frente a mi propia madre, quien estaba asombrada al escuchar lo que salió de mi boca._

_Le dije que me tomara a mí en lugar de él, de mi Kylie._

_Que abusara de mí, que me golpeara, que me matara, que hiciera conmigo lo que quiera…_

_Pero que no se metiera con Kylie. No con ese ángel inocente que me dio la vida, no con ese tierno ángel del amor._

_Scott aceptó mi propuesta a cambio de no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Kylie; es más, me dijo que, si quería mantenerle a salvo, que tenía que alejarme de él y ser su esclavo sexual para toda la vida._

_De no ser así, sería Kylie el que tomara mi lugar._

_Y eso no lo iba a permitir._

_¡Jamás lo haré!_

_Acepté, pues, su condición…_

_Porque estoy dispuesto a sufrir los peores tormentos con tal de salvarle la vida…Con tal de otorgarle la vida en lugar de la muerte…_

* * *

><p>Kyle no soportó más y apartó bruscamente la libreta.<p>

Y lloró. Lloró más que en el primer día como esclavo de Cartman.

- ¡M-Maldito s-seas, Scott Tenorman! ¡Mil veces maldito!

Y hundió su rostro en la almohada para evitar ser escuchado en la oscuridad.

No obstante, el joven pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que una sombra le observaba con pena; la sola mención de Scott Tenorman le hizo ver que Kyle tenía razón respecto a sus instintos: el culón sin duda alguna recibió la desagradable visita de su medio hermano, y una visita desagradable siempre trae cosas turbias.

Kenny, sintiéndose en la necesidad de consolar a su amigo, decidió entrar a su habitación sigilosamente; al ver aquella libreta en el piso, la recogió y le echó una ojeada sobre las últimas páginas, llena de descripciones sumamente traumáticas como para ser mencionadas.

- ¡¿Kenny? – exclamó Kyle muy sorprendido cuando le vio leer el diario de Cartman - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Mis padres…!

Kenny puso un dedo en los labios de Kyle; luego, entregándole la libreta, le dijo:

- Retiro todo lo dicho respecto al culón. Realmente te ama, Kyle, ¡y vaya que lo que está haciendo es una prueba de que está rechazándote con tal de protegerte de ese hijo de perra de Tenorman!

- ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer? – exclamó Kyle entre sollozos mientras ponía su rostro en el regazo del rubio - ¡Me siento mal! ¡Me siento impotente! ¡Dios, tengo que hacer algo!

- Pues, si quieres mi consejo, será mejor que finjas que nada pasó… Ante los ojos de los demás.

Kyle lo miró, muy sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kenny sonrió.

- Quiero decir que, si nos permites a mí, a Bebe y a Stan ayudarte, podrás patearle el culo a Tenorman. Es cuestión de leer los movimientos del bastardo y ver la manera de salvar a Cartman y a su madre de sus garras. Tú sólo finge ante todos que nada ha pasado, pero bajo el agua busca la manera de atraer la atención de Tenorman hacia ti.

- ¿Y cómo haré eso?

Kenny tomó el diario y hojeó hasta la última página escrita; luego, se lo entregó a Kyle y éste leyó lo que decía:

* * *

><p><em>Diario:<em>

_Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde que Scott irrumpió mi hogar y jodió mi vida entera; ¡no sabes cuánto me duele el no contarle a Kyle sobre esto! ¡No sabes cuán profundo es mi dolor de rechazarle públicamente, de sentir la necesidad de correr hacia él, de abrazarle y de poder hacerle el amor con locura para poder agarrar valor y enfrentarme a ese hijo de puta de Tenorman!_

_¡Chingada mierda, quiero matar a ese maldito por los daños que sufrimos mi madre y yo! Lamentablemente la aparente relación de sangre me impide cometer fraticidio; de no ser mi hermano, sería un gozo el matarle, pero no puedo hacerlo._

_Pero sé que tendré mi oportunidad, y la tendré luego de participar en la gran estafa que planea en conjunto con el otro hijo de puta de Black Keys, un tipejo a quien conoció en prisión y se asoció, dando origen a grandes operaciones de estafa a los bancos, a familias de trabajadores e incluso a aseguradoras._

_La actividad que llevaré a cabo será la de un mensajero; recogeré una especie de paquete en un locker de la estación de trenes de Denver el jueves y la llevaré al hotel "Nothing Hill", en donde esperaré a que sea de noche para entregárselo a Scott en la azotea._

_Se que esto me enviaría a prisión, pero prefiero eso a que Kylie o mi madre salieran heridos. Ella, por lo que me comentó Scott, está bien vigilada en su habitación, amarrada y amordazada, en espera de que sea liberada luego del trabajo… O de morir a manos del propio Scott…_

* * *

><p>Kyle abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Kenny.<p>

Había leído en el periódico sobre las estafas hechas por una banda de criminales, pero nunca se había imaginado que Scott estuviera involucrado en ello y forzara a Cartman a asociarse con él con tal de conservar la vida de su madre y la de él, el amor de su vida.

Fue cuando entonces que sonrió.

- Parece ser que tienes un plan a juzgar por tu mirada – le dijo Kenny.

- Sí. Y tenemos solamente un día para hacerlo. Aparte, creo que este diario será una prueba muy interesante en contra de ese bastardo de Scott.

- Bien. Entonces ven conmigo a casa de Stan; él ahorita está con Bebe en el sueño de los justos luego de ese buen retozón que se dieron.

- ¡Eres un pervertido!

- Lo sé, pero es mejor eso que ver porno industrial.

Y ambos jóvenes estuvieron a punto de reírse, pero tuvieron que reprimirlo con tal de evitar despertar a toda la familia. Kyle se vistió, pues, y se fue con Kenny a casa de Stan.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que algunas personas les había escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, llevándose la sorpresa de lo que empezaban a sospechar y que habían confirmado más que nunca después de haber leído juntos y a escondidas el diario de su hijo, y de haber escuchado su plática con Kenny.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y en estado de shock, Sheila y Gerald Broflovski no sólo habían aceptado la homosexualidad de su hijo, sino que también temieron por la vida de su hijo primogénito…

Y las vidas de los Cartman.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Hacía ratos que le daba vueltas al asunto y neta que hasta ahora se me estaba ocurriendo esto.<strong>

**Sé que es algo cortito y algo rápido, pero eso de darle vueltas hace que tanto el escritor como el lector se desanimen, jejejejeje.**

**En fin, agradezco nuevamente sus reviews, lo que me animan a seguir escribiendo más. Incluso pienso publicar por aquí algunas de mis obras inéditas que no son fanfictions, sino que son creaciones originales con influencia de algunas cosillas de la cultura popular. Es algo así como misceláneas... **

**En fin, un beso y un abrazo desde México!**


	20. ¡¡TRAEME A LA VIDA!

**¡TRÁEME A LA VIDA!**

Cartman se subió a un taxi en la estación de trenes de Denver con un maletín en mano; todo iba de acuerdo con el plan de Scott, al menos hasta el momento.

No podía esperar el momento en que todo terminara tanto para él como para su madre; no podía esperar a que pudiese buscar a Kyle y darle una explicación respecto a su actitud.

_Kyle._

El castaño cerró los ojos, reprimiendo toda clase de lágrimas que pudiera escurrirse en su rostro; sabía que estaba haciendo mal al no decirle nada a su preciado ángel del amor respecto al tremendo asunto en que se estaba metiendo, pero confió en que era lo mejor para él que fuera feliz con otra persona, que le olvidara, que definitivamente pudiera ser borrado de su vida…

Por el amor que siempre le había profesado al anteponer su vida por encima de la suya.

Al llegar al hotel, reservó una habitación y pidió algo de comida para la habitación, pues tenía mucha hambre, a lo que la recepcionista le dijo que estaría ahí en quince minutos. Luego, Eric fue guiado hacia su habitación y le recordaron que su comida estaría en un corto lapso de tiempo.

Pasados los quince minutos, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Servicio! – exclamó una voz tímida desde afuera, a lo que Cartman se levantó de la cama y abrió a puerta...

* * *

><p>Liane Cartman se encontraba adolorida por el fuerte amarre de sus manos y pies; la sangre corría por su cuerpo a causa de las diversas cortadas infringidas por Black Keys, el socio de Scott, quien en ese momento estaba en la cocina comiendo los restos de la pizza que ordenaron la noche anterior.<p>

De repente escuchó ruidos en la planta baja, como si alguien cayera al suelo al instante; llena de miedo, empezó a llorar a sabiendas de que tal vez el momento de morir había llegado. Conocía de sobra que Scott era mil veces más despiadado que cualquier otra persona, incluyendo su propio hijo, y era de aquellas personas que nada ni nadie les detiene para conseguir lo que quiere, aunque ello signifique dar muerte a su socio del crimen.

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y Liane se sintió más viva que nunca.

- ¡Liane! – exclamó Sheila Brroflovski, quien junto con Gerald y Kenny entraron a la habitación con Black atado e inconsciente.

Tras ponerle una bolsa en el rostro a Black y dejarlo en el piso, los dos hombres ayudaron a Sheila a desatar a Liane, quien lloraba de emoción y de alegría.

- ¡Sheila! – exclamó la pobre mujer al abrazar a su amiga - ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Gracias, Dios!

- Tranquila, Liane – le consoló Sheila -. Ya todo está bien.

- ¡No, no lo está! ¡Eric! ¡Mi hijo…!

- Lo sabemos – dijo Gerald -. Stan y Bebe fueron a la policía a dar aviso sobre lo que está pasando. Y Kyle fue al hotel Nothing Hill a salvar a tu hijo…

- ¡No! ¡No dejen que Scott lastime a Eric y a Kyle! ¡Es peligroso y está armado hasta los dientes!

- Señora Cartman, tenemos que ir con la policía para que testifique – añadió Kenny -. Kyle y Eric estarán bien, ¡téngalo por seguro!

- ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Scott tiene como arma una navaja envenenada!

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Sheila, al borde del desmayo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Scott untó la navaja con veneno de mamba negra!

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Gerald - ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!

Dicho esto, los cuatro salieron corriendo hacia el auto de Liane.

* * *

><p>Cartman abrió los ojos de manera intempestiva.<p>

Un mal presentimiento le había despertado, y ese mal presentimiento parecía haberse confirmado al virarse instintivamente hacia el lado de su amante… Sólo para encontrarse con que él no estaba en la cama ni en la habitación; prueba de ello era una nota, la cual decía:

"_Mi corazón se hincha de tristeza y de alegría al saber que pronto moriré a manos de Scott en lugar tuyo sólo para devolverte la vida que me diste al protegerme. Perdóname, amor mío. Te amo."_

- ¡Kyle!

* * *

><p>Scott sonreía con sorna.<p>

Kyle se había presentado en lugar de su medio hermano con la bolsa de dinero en mano; el pelirrojo le lanzaba una mirada fría y desafiante que le daba a entender que había tomado una decisión irrevocable.

- ¿Así que… tú viniste en lugar de Cartman?

- Así es – respondió el pelirrojo -. Vine aquí a terminar con esto, Scott.

Dicho esto, el joven judío se acercó a Tenorman y, extendiendo la mano con el bolso, añadió:

- Aquí está tu dinero. Cualquier otra cosa que pretendas hacerle a Cartman… Hazla en mí.

- ¿En ti?

Scott se rió.

- ¡Judío tonto! ¿Acaso piensas que con tan solo sacrificar tu vida ese perro infeliz se salvaría?

- ¿Tú que crees… bastardo?

Scott se enfureció, tomó el cuchillo envenenado y lo rozó en el costado de Kyle; éste, llevando una mano hacia su herida, cayó al suelo. El pelirrojo mayor se inclinó y, con un tono despectivo, le dijo:

- La muerte es dolorosa, ¿verdad, judío?

Kyle no dijo nada. Simplemente se incorporó y fue hacia el barandal lastimosamente.

- El veneno que contiene este cuchillo es de una culebra. La Mamba Negra para ser exacto. Un veneno rápido y eficaz para alguien como mi querido medio hermano – continuó diciendo Scott mientras le seguía con el cuchillo en mano y lleno de sangre -. Es una lástima aplicarlo en ti; te habría hecho un favor de deshacerte de ese culón pendejo si no te hubieras fijado en él.

Kyle se volvió para enfrentarle cara a cara… Y sonrió.

Scott se quedó aturdido.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, pendejo? – insinuó Tenorman mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su víctima - ¿Crees que estoy bromeando cuando te dije que era veneno de Mamba Negra?

- No – respondió Kyle -. Sonrío porque he logrado lo que me propuse a costa de mi propia vida...

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… Despertar mi ira – añadió una voz.

Scott se volvió y miró a un Eric Cartman con cuchillo en mano.

- ¡Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Si es el patético amante del chico judío! – se burló Tenorman.

- Aléjate de él, Scott – le advirtió Cartman muy amenazador mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su rival -. Esto es… Entre tú y yo… Hermano.

No obstante, Scott tomó Kyle del cuello y lo alzó hacia el vacío, esperando a que Cartman se detuviera, mas éste no lo hizo.

- Déjalo ir, bastardo – repitió Cartman -. Déjalo ir y tal vez saldremos de aquí felices y contentos.

- No lo creo.

Y dicho esto, soltó a Kyle.

- ¡KYYYYLE! – gritó Eric mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia Scott listo para clavarle el punzón - ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Por suerte, el joven judío logró sostenerse de la orilla, aunque fuera por un tiempo limitado. Poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban, pero rogaba a Dios la fuerza necesaria para ver que Eric ajusticie a Scott; mientras, ambos hermanos pelean encarnizadamente. Eric aporreaba la mano de Scott con violencia en la pared al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un duro rodillazo en su estómago. Éste le empujó y estuvo a punto de tomar el cuchillo envenenado, mas Cartman se abalanzó y lo derribó, golpeándole la cabeza en la pared y dejarlo inconsciente. Luego, tomó ambos cuchillos y las lanzó por el barandal en donde estaba Kyle sosteniéndose.

- ¡Kyle! ¡Amor mío, sosténte! – exclamaba Cartman al tomarle del brazo con ambas manos.

- Eric… El cuchillo… Estaba envenenado…

- Lo sé.

- Pronto moriré…

- ¡NO! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! ¡TÚ VIVIRÁS! ¡ME TRAJISTE LA VIDA, KYLE, Y AHORA YO TE LA DEVOLVERÉ!

Empero, antes de que lo lograse subir, Cartman sintió que alguien le empujaba, provocando que ambos casi cayeran de no ser por Eric, quien logró sostenerse de la orilla con fuerza con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a Kyle con fuerza. De repente, Eric vio que a pocos metros un asta.

- ¡Perfecto! – susurró, mientras empezaba a balancear a Kyle, quien estaba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia - ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¡ESCÚCHAME! ¡TOMA EL ASTA! ¡SOSTENTE CON TODA LA FUERZA QUE TENGAS EN EL ASTA! ¡KYLE!

El joven judío asintió e intentó acercarse al asta; cuando finalmente lo logró, Cartman gritó:

- ¡QUÉDATE AHÍ! ¡IRÉ HACIA TI!

Scott, mientras tanto, despertó y se acercó al barandal sólo para ver que los amantes se estaban colgando del asta.

Muy sonriente, se paró en la orilla del barandal y dijo triunfante:

- ¡Oh, qué conmovedor! ¡Los dos amantes juntos en un sacrificio de amor! ¡Un sacrificio que les condena a la muerte!

- Doy gracias a Dios porque no eres mi hermano, Scott – dijo Eric con rostro desafiante.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del pelirrojo.

- ¿Q-…?

Cartman lo miró triunfante y añadió:

- ¿Acaso no es sorprendente? Hasta hacía unas semanas pensé que eras mi hermano… Mi medio hermano, mejor dicho. Pero… Un pajarito me dijo que nunca fue así… No cuando el que era tu padre en realidad no lo era.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?

- ¡LO QUE DEBIERON HABERTE DICHO HACE AÑOS, HIJO DE PERRA! ¡TÚ Y YO NUNCA HEMOS ESTADO UNIDOS POR LA SANGRE!

- ¡MENTIRA!

- ¡NO SI PROVIENE DE LOS LABIOS DE UNA MADRE! – gritó una voz femenina.

Scott se volvió.

A pocos metros de él estaba Liane apuntándole con un arma de fuego. Eric, quien reconoció la voz de su madre, exclamó:

- ¡Madre, vete de aquí!

- ¡No hasta que este bastardo me escuche bien! – replicó Liane – Scott… Tú nunca fuiste hijo de Jack Tenorman.

- ¡MENTIRA! – gritó Scott lleno de furia - ¡ESO ES MENTIRA Y TÚ LO SABES!

- ¡No cuando el que te dice es el propio Jack Tenorman!

Cartman y Scott se quedaron sorprendidos.

Liane, con voz quebrantada, añadió:

- Sí… Yo soy Jack Tenorman, antiguo jugador de los Broncos de Denver. Estuve casado con Dalila Parks, tu madre…

- ¡MENTIRA!

- Quien se enamoró perdidamente de William Sikes, el nuevo mariscal de campo de los Broncos de Denver…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- Quién es… Tu verdadero padre.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- ¡NO! ¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR! ¡Es verdad y más que la verdad! ¿Quieres las pruebas? ¡Pues aquí las tienes!

Dicho esto, Liane sacó de su chaqueta un viejo sobre y se lo entregó a Scott. Éste, al abrirlo, se quedó sin habla: Era un conjunto de pruebas de ADN fechadas un mes después de que él naciera. Por un lado estaba el nombre de Jack, su supuesto padre biológico, y por el otro el suyo propio; luego leyó cuidadosamente la prueba… Terminándolo por trastornarlo.

- ¡M-MALDITO SEAS! – gritó Scott al tirar las cartas. Luego miró a Liane, quien mantenía su mirada serena, y le gritó: ¡¿POR QUÉ MANTUVISTE LA BOCA CERRADA TODO ESTE TIEMPO, PADRE? ¡¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE QUE OTRO USURPARA TU LUGAR?

Liane suspiró y le respondió:

- Porque estaba enamorado… Porque siempre he amado a Liane Cartman… A la fallecida madre de Eric Cartman.

Scott sintió que iba a enloquecer mientras la que se hacía llamar Liane añadía:

- La verdadera Liane era un pan de Dios comparado con la arpía de tu madre. Ella me amaba con todo su ser, con toda su alma limpia y pura, con todo su ser sin importar mi condición de hombre infelizmente casado. ¡Un amor lo suficiente grande y fuerte para enfrentar a la realidad!

- ¡CALLATE YA, PERRA!

- ¡Un amor que se da cuando una madre muere al dar a luz! ¡Un amor que incluso se traslada a la de un padre y de una madre a un hijo, y de éste al amor de su vida...!

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Scott sacó un cuchillo de sus pantalones y se dispuso a matar a Eric y a Kyle, mas el judío, de manera sorprendente, le detuvo, dándole oportunidad a Liane de disparar en el hombro y a Eric de tomar un pie y lanzarlo al precipicio.

Scott Tenorman finalmente ha muerto al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo rapidín, chusco, pero directo al grano este antepenúltimo capítulo (este SÍ ES EL ANTEPENÚLTIMO CAPITULO).<strong>

**Me rompí la cabeza pensando en cómo plantearlo apun estando inspirada por la rola "Bring me to life" de Evanescence, y siento que finalmente lo hice, aunque está algo cortito. Lo de Liane... Bueno, se me salió... **

**En fin, no se pierdan los dos últimos capítulos!**

**Un beso y un abrazo!**


	21. AMOR REDENTOR

**AMOR REDENTOR.**

Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente.

Se sentía débil, confundido y algo adolorido; sentía como si lo hubiera golpeado una horda de malhechores. Tal vez ese sea el efecto del veneno de una Mamba Negra.

La Mamba…

Miró a ambos lados, con la esperanza de saber en dónde estaba; a juzgar por su observación, estaba en un hospital. De repente sintió una respiración cálida, la cual le obligó a bajar la cabeza hacia el dueño o la dueña de aquella respiración.

Era su madre, quien yacía dormida a su lado luego de una noche de insomnio y cuidados evidenciados en su rostro desmaquillado.

- Madre… - susurraba el joven.

- ¡Kyle! – exclamó Sheila, quien despertó al escuchar el susurro tímido de su hijo.

- Mamá…

Sheila se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mamá – repitió Kyle, quien también lloraba.

- ¡Oh, mi pequeño bebé! ¡Dios, gracias! ¡Gracias, Dios mío!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegué aquí…? ¿Y Eric? ¿Dónde está Eric? ¿Está él bien?

- Shhh – susurró Sheila poniéndole un dedo en los labios de su hijo -… Calma. Calma.

- ¡¿Dónde está Eric, mamá? – inquiría el joven muy angustiado - ¡Por favor, dime dónde está él!

- Shhh… Tranquilo. Está bien. Él está bien. Está allá afuera hablando con tu padre.

- ¿Hablando con mi padre?

- Sí, cariño.

- Por favor, mamá, por favor, ¡no lo echen de aquí! ¡Él no me hizo nada! ¡Por favor, déjenmelo aquí a mi lado!

- Tranquilo, hijo. No lo vamos a echar. ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a echar a tu novio?

Kyle se sorprendió.

Sheila bajó los ojos, sólo para luego confrontarlos con los de su hijo y decirle con firmeza:

- Un día vi una libreta mientras limpiaba tu habitación; supuse que era tu diario porque desde la primera página leí todas tus anécdotas… Incluyendo la del video y tu extraña relación con Eric.

Kyle se sintió avergonzado.

Sheila prosiguió:

- Entiendo que tenías vergüenza por lo sucedido en ese video, Kyle, y estuvo bien que tuvieras tus reservas para con tu amigo, pero no debiste habernos ocultado esa situación.

- Mamá…

- Somos una familia, Kyle, y como tal debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros sin importar nuestras diferencias.

- Pero yo pensé que tú nunca ibas a tolerar mi relación con Eric por eso: Porque soy homosexual y porque siempre me he sentido atraído por los chicos, no por las chicas.

Sheila sonrió y, de manera sorpresiva, abrazó a su hijo con ternura.

- Pero aún así tú eres mi hijo, mi sangre y carne de mi carne. El simple hecho de que seas diferente a lo que esperábamos solo es una prueba de que nadie es perfecto en este mundo, y esa diferencia hay que aceptarla tarde o temprano.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que aceptan mi homosexualidad y mi relación con Eric?

Sheila asintió.

Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa aceptación tan inesperada; de su familia, sobre todo de su madre, había esperado todo, desde regaños hasta el rechazo y el veto, mas no esa aceptación genuina y muy natural que le daba luz verde a hacer pública su relación con Eric.

Sheila se levantó luego de soltar la mano de su hijo y añadió:

- Avisaré que has despertado. De seguro tú y Eric tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Kyle asintió feliz.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros de la habitación de cuidados intensivos, Gerald y Eric se miraban mutuamente con la típica incomodidad entre el yerno y el suegro.

Si bien había aceptado la orientación sexual de su hijo, le costaba trabajo decir lo mismo de la pareja de éste; Eric Cartman tenía la fama de ser un antisemita empedernido, un racista y un verdadero hijo de puta en todo el sentido de la palabra. No obstante, el amor que Kyle siente por el gordo era sumamente fuerte como para impedir que ambos se vieran, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que fueran pareja y, sobre todo, que ambos se amaban con una intensidad que no creyó volver a ver desde la época de sus padres y abuelos.

Eric, por su parte, sabía que iba a ser un reto dejar una buena impresión a los Broflovski luego de tantos años de haber cimentado su vergonzosa fama como el tipo más cretino y racista del pueblo, aunque su antisemitismo en realidad era una tontería de niñez. De hecho, el propio Eric realmente no tenía nada en contra de los judíos como todos pensaban; simplemente quería joder a Kyle para estar cerca de él.

Lo último dejaría a cualquiera sin palabras, pero si causar una buena impresión era un reto tremendo, todavía el hecho de evitar que Stan, Bebe y Kenny le rompieran las bolas era un reto mayor; momentos antes la pareja del momento y el pervertido del anorak naranja se encontraban sentados con Liane en el sofá; los tres le habían advertido que si le rompía otra vez el corazón a Kyle, entonces ya tendría firmada su sentencia de muerte, especialmente por parte de Stan, quien prácticamente le dio un par de golpes en la cara en reclamación por lo sucedido.

Sheila apareció en el pasillo cercano a la habitación de Kyle con una mirada serena; todos se acercaron a ella con ansiedad para conocer el estado de salud del pelirrojo.

Está bien – les dijo ella con una sonrisa -. Ha despertado, aunque se encuentra un poco débil por el contraveneno.

Todos suspiraron.

Sheila miró a Eric y, en tono dulce, le dijo:

- Quiere verte… Hijo.

Eric sonrió muy sorprendido ante la repentina amabilidad de la señora Broflovski. Luego se encaminó hacia la habitación, no sin antes sentir la mano de Gerald en el hombro, quien le obligó a mirarle.

El abogado le ofreció la mano y le dijo:

- Eres siempre bienvenido en nuestra casa, Eric. Sólo espero que no hieras el corazón de mi hijo, porque de ser así, no respondo de mí.

Eric asintió y añadió:.

- Gracias… señor Broflovski.

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y Eric se dirigió apresuradamente a la habitación en donde su amado pelirrojo le esperaba.

Al entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos, ambos amantes se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar de alegría.

- ¡Eric! – susurraba el joven pelirrojo mientras rozaba su nariz con el del amor de su vida.

- ¡Kylie! ¡Vida mía! ¡Mi ángel!

Ambos enseguida se dieron un tierno y profundo beso; luego, pegando sus frentes, Eric exclamaba entre sollozos:

- ¡Creí que iba a perderte!

- No mientras luche, mi amor.

- ¡Dios!

Eric le dio un segundo abrazo a su amante al mismo tiempo que le decía entre murmullos:

- Perdóname. Debí habértelo dicho desde un principio; debí haberlo hecho desde ese mismo momento.

- Lo sé. Simplemente cumplías la promesa de protegerme de cualquier daño… Y yo cumplía la promesa de compartir todo, desde el dolor hasta la dicha.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Eric, con ternura, recostó a Kyle en la cama.

- Descansa – le dijo -. Yo estaré aquí junto a ti… Siempre.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras que, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Eric, cerraba los ojos; el gordo, por su parte, se acomodó en el asiento y se recostó a un lado de la mano de su ángel. Estaba cansado, pero al menos sentía la dicha de poder sostener la mano de la vida.

En tanto, los Broflovski, Stan, Bebe y Kenny observaron la tierna escena desde afuera muy conmovidos; les parecía increíble como dos seres sumamente distintos podían hallar el amor entre sí.

Y no cualquier clase de amor, definitivamente no de cualquier clase.

A diferencia del amor pasajero que culmina en un proceso doloroso llamado separación y divorcio, el amor que Eric y Kyle se profesaban era de aquellos que rara vez podemos encontrar en esta vida; podría decirse que rayaba de lo extrañamente legendario como Romeo y Julieta o Drácula y Mina, pero sin duda alguna era un amor que nunca muere ni a base de golpes.

Era un amor incondicional, un amor que trasciende cualquier diferencia social y cultural, un amor que perdona todo…

Era lo que se llama realmente Amor de Verdad.

Un Amor Redentor.

* * *

><p><strong>oK, este fue un penúltimo capítulo muy cortito, pero al menos hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Pronto subiré por aquí el epílogo, así que no desesperen XD.<strong>

**Les kero muxo!**


	22. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

Liane sacaba del horno unas galletas que había hecho especialmente para su hijo y su nuevo huésped permanente desde hace un año, quien se encontraba preparando un delicioso chocolate caliente que tanto gustaba a los Cartman, especialmente a Eric, quien yacía dormido en el lecho luego de una noche muy larga y apasionada con su novio.

Kyle sirvió el chocolate en dos tazas grandes, una para él y otra para Liane, y ambos se sentaron a desayunar; era un día de invierno en el pueblo y las vacaciones habían empezado para los chicos. Para la dulce señora Cartman era el fin de su descanso temporal, aunque era una suerte tener a Kyle echándole una mano en la limpieza de la casa y en la cocina.

Ambos, suegra y futuro yerno, se miraron mutuamente; Kyle estaba sumamente sorprendido de la tremenda revelación que había escuchado por boca de Eric respecto a sus orígenes. Es más, se negaba a creer que Mephisto, el científico loco del pueblo, poseyera un talento innato como cirujano plástico; aquello parecía explicar la procedencia de sus recursos económicos empleados en los experimentos.

Tenía las ganas de preguntarle cómo era realmente la verdadera Liane Cartman, quien había fallecido al nacer Eric debido a una complicación cardíaca que fue consecuencia de una fuerte fiebre perpueral, mas no quería ni podía. Preguntar algo de su pasado era como faltarle al respeto a pesar de que desde hacía un año que mantenía una relación sentimental con Eric.

Liane, por su parte, se había dado cuenta de que Kyle quería hacerle muchas preguntas al respecto del tema, pero por respeto el chico decidió callar y no preguntar. Sin embargo, en su carácter de Jack Tenorman, sentía que sería lo correcto abrirse y explicarle los detalles sin reservas.

- Kyle – le dijo al fin la mujer.

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Mmmm… Sé que tienes tantas preguntas respecto a cierto asunto que tal vez mi hijo te refirió en algún momento.

Kyle se sintió muy incómodo.

- Señora…

- Por favor, llámame Liane. Somos como familia, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, Liane… Bueno, es que… S-sí tengo muchas preguntas pero… Pero… Me da pena externarlas. No me gusta mucho meterme en un asunto que es muy suyo, sobre todo si ese asunto es muy doloroso de recordar.

- Entiendo… Pero aún así prefiero decírtelo, si no te incomoda.

Kyle se acomodó en su silla mientras que Liane, suspirando, narró:

- Cuando era Jack Tenorman, pensé que tenía todo: Una despampanante esposa, una carrera fabulosa y mucho dinero qué gastar en lujos de los grandes… Pero no tenía lo esencial, que es el ser feliz. De hecho, nunca había sido feliz en esa vida… No hasta que conocí a Liane…

Su respiración empezó a agitarse; el dolor que en ese momento había empezado a sentir Liane era muy intenso.

¡Tanto tiempo sin recordar ese secreto! ¡Tanto tiempo sin contarle a nadie lo que realmente sentía el amar a alguien con todas sus fuerzas!

Kyle le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole ánimos para continuar; Liane, secándose las lágrimas, continuó:

- La conocí cuando trabajaba en una tienda departamental en Denver; su amabilidad y dulzura fueron muy confortantes para mí, tanto así que un día le pedí que saliéramos juntos. Casi siempre nos la pasábamos aquí en South Park por ser un lugar discreto; me presentaba a su familia, a sus amigos… A prácticamente todo el mudno. Luego de la tercera cita, le dije que era un hombre casado, pero siempre dispuesto a pedirle el divorcio a esa arpía que me era infiel con el primer imbécil que se le cruzara en el camino a cambio de su cariño, su comprensión, su calor de mujer tierna... Su amor incondicional y redentor. Ella me aceptó sin reservas ni contrariedades, ya que le conté mi infelicidad. Un día, estando aquí, en esta misma casa, ella me dio esa hermosa noticia que cambió mi vida para siempre: El hecho de que iba a ser padre. Ese día me sentí tan feliz, pero tan feliz, que empecé los trámites del divorcio. La arpía de mi ex mujer ya estaba embarazada de Scott y argumentaba que era mío, mas yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Incluso me he hecho los análisis de ADN que comprobaban que Scott nunca fue hijo mío, y doy gracias al cielo que no lo fuera. Cuando llegó el momento de que Eric naciera, fuimos al hospital. Eric nació bien, pero Liane empezó a debilitarse a pasos agigantados; de ahí que el médico me dijo que ella padecía de una enfermedad grave del corazón que se disparó al tener ella fiebre perpueral. A los tres días, ella murió, no sin antes pedirme… Que cuide y ame a nuestro hijo. Y eso es lo que he hecho… ¡Lo que he prometido desde ese día!

Al finalizar su relato, la mujer se echó a llorar.

Kyle entonces comprendió la razón de su desahogo al evocar ese doloroso pasado; Liane conocía perfectamente esa clase de amor que Eric y él gozaban. De hecho, era la razón por la que Eric siempre había amado a su madre a la par que a él: Ella era una persona dulce, de buen carácter, con un derroche de amor que todos quisieran tener, pero lo más importante era que si Liane había aceptado la relación de ambos era porque conocía ese amor.

De hecho, ella se había sentido feliz al ver que su hijo era feliz con la persona amada, sin importar que esa persona sea de su mismo sexo.

El joven pelirrojo, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta el momento, añadió:

- Yo creo que… Usted ya cumplió su promesa, Liane.

Liane miró a Kyle muy sorprendida. Éste continuó:

- Usted siempre ha sido una buena madre, Liane. Le ha dado a su hijo toda su juventud, su tiempo y su paciencia. Tal vez él haya sido durante un tiempo un tipo grosero, consentido, mal educado, cabrón… Pero en el fondo es un buen chico, un chico dulce y tierno al igual que su madre y usted, y que yo y otros más conocemos muy de sobra dadas algunas circunstancias anteriores a lo de hace un año. Usted cumplió su promesa al instante en que yo y él estamos cumpliendo la nuestra: La de protegernos mutuamente, la de cargar con el dolor del otro, la de soportar las adversidades hombro con hombro… En pocas palabras, la promesa de un amor que, si Dios quiere, no morirá, sino que trascenderá más allá de la muerte.

Liane enseguida abrazó a Kyle y lloró.

Tener a alguien como Kyle significó una bendición para Liane; nunca temió equivocarse al aceptar esa relación, sino todo lo contrario: Sabía que de un momento a otro las personas empezarían a aceptarse unas a otras, y qué mejor comienzo que el hacerlo por sí mismo.

Mientras ambos empezaban a platicar sobre otras cosas, Eric, quien se había levantado poco tiempo después que Kyle, sonrió entre las sombras.

Jamás en su vida se sintió más feliz y dichoso que contemplar a sus dos seres más queridos sentados en la mesa de lo que sería el nuevo hogar del pelirrojo posteriormente. Siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, había agradecido a Dios por tener a un padre-madre como Liane y alguien a quién amar profundamente, porque no podía negar que Kyle era el amor de su vida, la única persona que le hacía sentir más que completo…

La única persona con la que continuaría aquella promesa que su padre le había hecho a su madre, y que estaba a punto de sellar definitivamente con el objeto contenido dentro de la pequeña caja de regalo: Un anillo plateado de compromiso.

**Bueno, el epílogo de esta historia es algo chiquitito, pero disfruté escribirlo; tal vez la historia no estaba muy acorde al título, pero si se me permite explicar, me gustaría añadir lo siguiente: El título hace referencia a que una promesa puede ser traspasada de generación en generación, incluyendo las hechas por dos seres que se aman.**

**De hecho, la promesa de Jack a Liane era justamente la promesa de un amor que redime, que perdona, que protege y que acepta incondicionalmente cualquier hecho o razón sin prejuicio o preguntas; esa clase de promesas se traspasan a los hijos, en cuyas manos se encuentra la decisión de continuarla o no. Cartman decide continuarla junto con Kyle porque de no hacerlo, entonces ambos serían infelices uno sin el otro.**

**Una lástima que ese amor exista más que en nuestra imaginación T.T**

**Gracias todos por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado este Kyman un tanto poco desarrollado, especialmente a lovelysicknees por su análisis constructivo de mis fallas y errores (un abrazote!), y a Livie-Everything y Klaus The Sarcastic Chan Cloud por animarme a conttinuar (un enorme abrazote a ambas!).**

**Nos vidrios...! Con Cartmáncula :P**


End file.
